DRAGONBALL CRISIS
by the-navneet
Summary: Its crisis in the world of the Z fighters as not 1 not 2 but 3 enormous threats show up, an enemy of the past has "changed" and wants to help and one of their own falls to the dark side. Post GT seven years after Goku's departure excluding last scene.
1. THE ARRIVAL OF RADITZ II

Fan Fic Details :

Timeline :

Post GT seven years after Goku's departure excluding the last scene of DB GT

My assumptions :

Goku=Kakarot Dead Other World 100 years Dragon Balls inside him

Vegeta=Prince Vegeta Earth 107 years

Piccolo Dead hell

Tien,Yamch,Chaouzu,Krillin Earth

Gohan,Videl Earth 85 and 83 years

Goten and Trunks Earth 70 and 71 years

Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. Earth 20 years each

Pan Dead Heaven

Chi-Chi,Bulma Dead Heaven

Master Roshi Earth 150 years (Alive due to meditation)

Android 18 Dead Heaven

**DRAGON BALL CRISIS**

**Chp 1 : The Arrival of Raditz (II)**

(_Standing above the Earth, on a white circulr platform a small green creature dressed in white and red_

_robes and with antennas had a shell shocked expression on his face. Behind him a short black man with_

_a white turban ran upto him and said.)_

**Mr. Popo** : What in Kami's name is that?

**Dende** : I have never felt such a power before.

**Mr. Popo** : Is it stronger than Vegeta and even Gohan?

**Dende** : It definitely is.

_(In the other world Kakarot was distratcted form his training. He as well could not believe what he was_

_sensing.)_

**Kakarot** : Could it really be him?

_(Back on Earth Gohan,Goten and Trunks had flet the power and were flying towards the location. For some reason_

_the huge power had stopped moving and was waiting in one place as if anticipating the arrival of someone._

_Meanwhile somewhere in hell Piccolo banged his hands on the ground.)_

**Piccolo **: How is it that he is still alive and how the blazes did he become so powerful. It just doesnt make

sense?

_(Prince Vegeta was busy training in the new and improved hyperbolic time chamber. He could not sense this huge power_

_and was oblivious to the events on Earth.)_

**Dende** : Do you think we should summon Prince Vegeta Mr. Popo?

**Mr. Popo** : I think we should let Gohan handle it.

_(On Master Roshi's Island Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were training with Tien,Chaouzu,Yamcha and Krillin. Although_

_they could sense this huge power, all of them knew they wouldnt stand a chance against it)_

_(Finally, Gohan,Goten and Trunks reach the huge powers location they could not see who it was from a distacne_

_so they flew nearer to the huge power. When they saw who it was Goten and Trunks didnt recognize who it was_

_but he had a very familiar appearance. As for Gohan he was as shocked as Kakarot and Piccolo. This person was_

_taller than Prince Vegeta, had long brown hair and a tail. With a coarse voice the person smiled and said)_

**Raditz** : Did u miss me Gohan ?

**[End of chapter 1. P.S. This is my first Fan Fic so be a little kind an the criticisms although they are welcome.**

** Next chapter " The new and improved Raditz "**

** Please comment away.]**


	2. THE NEW AND IMPROVED RADITZ

**Chp 2 : The new and improved Raditz**

_(Gohan still could not believe his eyes as the person who was standing in front of him had died right in front of him when _

_Gohan was just a small boy. And not only was he alive but was also emanating a huge energy which, Gohan knew, far surpassed_

_his own. Goten and Trunks had already assumed a fighting stance but were confused as to why Gohan was so dumbstruck in the_

_presence of this person. The mysterious character then smirked and said)_

**Raditz** : So is this your little brother Gohan. He looks a lot like Kakarot. And who is the other twerp standing beside him?

Is this the best defence that this pathetic planet has got to offer? Three washed up Half-Blooded Saiya-jins.

**Goten** : We can handle anything u have got u clown.

**Trunks** : Yeah. Although u are pretty strong u are unaware of the tricks up our sleeves.

**Raditz** : Oh really, like what "The Fusion Dance "?

**Goten and Trunks** : WHAT? How do you ...

**Raditz** : Enough of this. _(Turns towards Gohan)_ So where is ur dear old father and that stinking Namek? Have they run off

after feeling my presence. And if I am not wrong Vegeta is here as well right?

**Gohan** : How come u r still alive . I thought u were ...

**Raditz** : Dead. Oh that I was. But I found a way to return from Hell when Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu opened that portal for

Android 17. I didnt stick around though because I knew at that time I was incapable of even touching Kakarot.

So I found my space ship and fled to Planet Zorbia where...

**Gohan** : Ur spaceship was destroyed as well.

**Raditz** : Yes but I had hidden a getaway mini-craft for an emergency and it came in handy. So I'll ask one more time, where

is Kakarot?

**Goten** : Our father is in the other world. Its been 10 years since he absorbed the Dragon balls and went to the other world.

But how do u know him?

**Raditz** : Why he is a relative of mine. Cant u tell boy?

**Goten** : A relative? That is impossible.

**Raditz** : Why dont u just ask Gohan who I am? I am sure he will tell u in full detail meanwhile I will be off to find the namek.

**Trunks** : U wont be able to find Piccolo as well. He is in hell.

**Raditz** : _(Surprised)_ In hell? How come I didnt come across him then? Oh well If thats the case then I will have to make due

with u three then.

_(Goten and Trunks assume the fusing pose. Gohan charges towards the mysterious fighter when suddenly he feels pain in _

_his right cheek and he is thrown to a far away mountain. In the next second Goten feels pain in his gut area and Trunks _

_feels a kick in the head. Both of them are knocked down and when they look up they see the person standing with his back_

_turned towards them but they notice something way too familiar about him. His hair had become yellow as was his aura. He_

_looked exactly like a Super Saiya-jin. In a confident and cunning voice he says)_

**Raditz** : My name is Raditz. Gohan will tell u the rest. When he gets up tell him I am going to find Kakarot in the other

world. And when I find him I am going to kill him.

**[End of chapter 2. By the looks of it Raditz is better than ever. But how did he know of the **

**Fusion dance. How has he acquired so much power that Gohan, Goten and Trunks didnt even stand a chance and how does he**

**intend to go to the other world while he is still alive. Find out next time in DB Crisis :**

**chapter 3 " Brother v/s Brother " ]**


	3. BROTHER VS BROTHER

**Chp 3 : Brother v/s Brother**

_(As Raditz got into his space ship and flew off Gohan came to and saw a space ship fly away. It didn't look anything like the space ship that Raditz had come in the first time. As he came near Goten and Trunks they bombarded him with questions about Raditz. And Gohan gave a detailed explanation about everything that had transpired between him, Kakarot Piccolo and Raditz. After they heard everything Goten asked.)_

**Goten** : Then how is it that he has become so strong. I mean we three are at SSJ2 and he …

_(And suddenly Goten remembered what he had seen. He said with a stammer in his voice)_

**Goten** : Now I know why his form looked so familiar. He wasn't a SSJ1 but a SSJ3

**Trunks and Gohan** : WHAT?

**Gohan** : How could he be an SSJ3? And how can you tell?

**Goten** : Because when you turn into an SSJ your hair as well as your eyebrows becomes cyan but when you turn into SSJ3 your eyebrows vanish. And when he turned around I could clearly see that he had no eyebrows.

**Gohan** : Very accurate observations Goten. _(Says laughingly)_ And I thought I was the only one in the family with a high IQ.

**Trunks** : Sorry to disturb your little brotherly re-introduction but aren't you geniuses forgetting something. Raditz has already left. How are we going to warn Kakarot?

**Gohan** : I think you are forgetting that father always keeps an eye on us so he must know what is happening down here. But yes we do have to stop him from reaching the other world although I am not sure exactly how he is going to accomplish that?

**Goten** : Alright I think the first thing we should do is head over to the lookout and recruit Prince Vegeta.

**Trunks** : Good idea. But what about everyone over at Master Roshi's island. Shouldn't they be updated about what happened here.

**Gohan** : Don't worry about that. They are under Master Roshi's supervision I am sure they are just continuing their training. So lets head over to the lookout.

_(And so the three of them fly out towards the lookout. Meanwhile Kakarot sensed where Raditz had landed and excused himself from Supreme Kai and Elder Kai and used instant transmission and re appeared right in front Raditz. Raditz was startled, but then he regained his composure and said.)_

**Raditz** : So baby brother, I see you have mastered the instant transmission technique. I will always be sad that I wont be able to learn that but of course I have something better.

**Kakarot** : Arrogant as usual eh? But I am curious to learn how you know about instant transmission, the fusion dance and also how you have become a SSJ3 and most of all how you transformed into SSJ3 so quickly.

**Raditz** : Curb your anxiety Kakarot. Its time to fight.

_(No sooner had he said that he vanished and the next instant the people present around that spot could see two huge figures in the air and they had locked fists. The next instant they were back on the ground and both of them had long cyan hai till the knees)_

**Raditz** : You know for a roughed up soft hearted naïve little pup you are pretty darn good at blocking attacks.

**Kakarot** : And for a an overgrown dog with no heart and a questionable intelligence coupled with a bad choice of clothes _(sniffs)_ and a very poor sense of personal hygiene you are not that bad a fighter.

_(And they continue throwing punches at each other and neither scores a hit. And then after a series of punches and kicks Raditz suddenly stops and takes a few steps back.)_

**Raditz** : By what I have judged with our little skirmish right there you are virtually impeccable Kakarot. Pity you are dead. So then I will be off.

**Kakarot** : _(With a dumbfounded look)_ And where do you think you are going?

**Raditz** : To Earth. I need to test Prince Vegeta. Lets see how he matches up. You see I only want to fight and defeat the strongest. Everyone else can just be my pet.

**Kakarot** : And do you think I am going to let you go so easily?

**Raditz** : You don't have to. Good-bye little brother.

_(And saying so both Raditz and his space ship completely vanished. Everyone there was dumbstruck.)_

**Kakarot** : But how did his space ship vanish. He wasn't even touching it?

**[End of chapter 3. Some inherent clarities are to be given here. Firstly from now on I will refer to goku as kakarot and vegeta as prince vegeta. And secondly there is contradiction between what raditz says in chp 2 and chp 3 which is part of the story. And everything about Raditz's knowledge will be revealed soon enough. Awaiting comments eagerly. Next chapter :" Raditz:A Saiya-jin Unleashed" ] **


	4. RADITZ : A SAIYAJIN UNLEASHED

**Chp 4 : Raditz:A Saiya-jin Unleashed**

_(As Kakarot stood aghast and there was no sign of Raditz, he realized that he couldn't even sense his energy anymore which meant that Raditz had already reached Earth and Kakarot's anxiety grew)_

**Kakarot** : Is there a technique beside instant transmission which allows you to travel at the speed of light?

_(As Kakarot stood wondering scene changes to the lookout. Gohan. Goten and Trunks had just arrived and were heading towards the hyperbolic time chamber to inform Prince Vegeta about what had happened. As they were getting close the door to the chamber automatically opened. A gush of wind blew from the time chamber and out came Prince Vegeta wearing a compact saiya-jin armor with a blue body suit under it {like the one in the fight against frieza} and cyan hair. He had finally mastered what Kakarot had done against Cell only Prince Vegeta was in SSJ2 rather than SSJ1. In his usual pissed off tone he turned towards Gohan.)_

**Prince Vegeta** : You are so much like your father. He too was a complete disappointment when it came to fighting. Atleast I thought you have got more brains. Could you not sense the amount of energy Raditz was masking. What made you think a head-on attack like that would work?

**Gohan** : But I thought you couldn't sense what is going on here while in the chamber?

**Prince Vegeta** : Well think again then. Anyways (turning towards Mr. Popo) could you get me fresh robes? I have an appointment to keep.

**Gohan** : So you want to fight Raditz alone is it?

**Prince Vegeta** : Do you know nothing of Saiya-jin pride Gohan? Now cement this in your head: TRUE SAIYA-JINS FIGHT ALONE. Get it.

_(As Mr. Popo handed Prince Vegeta his clothes he slid them on and he was off in a jiffy.)_

**Trunks** : Do you think we should follow him?

**Gohan** : Absolutely.

_(And so the three of them flew off after Prince Vegeta and even though he knew they are following him he didn't hold up and flew full speed towards where he sensed Raditz was. In a distance surrounded by huge mountains there was a spot with no grass and rocks all around where Raditz was checking something in his space ship. He sensed someone coming and stopped. Surely enough he knew who was coming. Within a second Prince Vegeta was standing about 10 yards in front of him.)_

**Prince Vegeta** : Where are your manners Raditz? Have you forgotten that you have to bow in front of the prince?

**Raditz** : Well the only reason I ever did bow to you Vegeta is because you were stronger than me. And it was you who taught me and Nappa that the only relevant thing in the universe is power. And since you are no longer more stronger than me well you can say that the niceties are all out the window? But I can grace with a quick fight if it so pleases you?

**Prince Vegeta** : Quick is right. You won't last 2 minutes against me. Even though you are masking a lot of energy you still don't compare to me.

**Raditz** : Don't you think I know that Vegeta. That's why I had a little surprise for you but first.

_(As soon as he said that he vanished and than just a couple of seconds later he was back in the same place but he had turned SSJ3. When Prince Vegeta turned around he saw Gohan, Goten and Trunks laid out. It seemed as though they had been struck on the head real hard. With a surprised look Prince Vegeta turned around and received a boot to his face. He blocked the next kick in between his arms and swung his right leg towards Raditz's torso but missed. Raditz flung upwards first to avoid Prince Vegeta's kick and then planted both his feet in Prince Vegeta's rib cage. Prince Vegeta went flying only to be caught by Raditz and punched into the ground. Raditz followed up with a kick to Prince Vegeta's face while he was lying on the ground but suddenly Prince Vegeta vanished and in the next instant Raditz was on the ground. He got up and received a boot to the face just like the one he gave Prince Vegeta in the start and went flying for about 5 yards when he stopped and powered down. Prince Vegeta powered down as well and said.)_

**Prince Vegeta** : What's the matter? Ate too much dust? Having an indigestion are you?

**Raditz** : Well you proved my theory right. You are indeed stronger than Kakarot. I guess all those years of training paid off and you have finally surpassed Kakarot in strength and speed just like you always wanted to. But you lost your greatest power long time ago Vegeta.

**Prince Vegeta** : And what would that be?

**Raditz** : Take a guess.

_(Saying so he produced a small white spherical energy in his hand and threw it in the air. For a moment Prince Vegeta didn't realize what was going on. Then he could see Raditz's tail and his face became as though he had seen a ghost or was about to see one. Raditz was using the same trick that Prince Vegeta had used against Kakarot in their very first encounter. Within moments Raditz transformed into the Oozaru form and his power now completely unmasked sent chills down Prince Vegeta's spine. Without any warning Raditz leaped towards Prince Vegeta. Didn't seem as though Raditz had lost even an iota of his speed. Prince Vegeta could not out run Raditz and he was smacked around by Raditz from mountain to mountain. Hi body was bruised and his clothes half torn and suddenly he remembered what Kakarot had done in their fight. He quickly flew towards Raditz's eyes.)_

**Prince Vegeta** : Solar flare.

**Raditz** : _(In a hasty manner)_ Lunar Rays _( And two white beams shot out from his eyes which completely nullified the solar flare effect and blinded Prince Vegeta instead.)_

**Raditz** : Huh? You didn't think that what worked against you would work against me did you. The Lunar rays attack had blinded you and you will remain so unless moonlight falls on your eyelids. Till then you are like my rag-doll.

_(And he continued to clobber Prince Vegeta than after he had his full he retracted his white spherical attack and changed back.)_

**Raditz** : You are so weak Vegeta. And you are the strongest one on this planet. It is a pity that Kakarot is dead. Together you could have posted a formidable challenge. Its no use now to even try and waste my efforts on this planet.

_(Saying so he started walking towards his space ship and flew off into the distance.)_

**[End of chapter. Slightly boring one really wanted to introduce a nice twist here but I prolonged it one chapter. Ok eagerly awaiting comments, doubts and a lot of criticism for this chapter Next chapter : "The Invasion"]**


	5. THE INVASION

**Chp 5 : The Invasion**

_(As Raditz was flying out of the Earth's atmosphere he felt something and he was horrified. He instantly stopped in mid air and turned full speed back towards Earth and he seemed petrified. Meanwhile Prince Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks start to come to. Prince Vegeta is in absolute disbelief.)_

**Prince Vegeta** : How could he, in his Oozaru form be stronger than me in SSJ2. Surely there is something I am missing. Anyway next time I will be ready. Huh, "Lunar Rays" what a cheap rip-of…..

_(Suddenly he felt a great pressure on his head. Gohan, Goten and Trunks felt I too but not to the extent of Prince Vegeta. The next moment they could see like a huge circular figure in the sky heading towards them. Then within a blink of an eye Gohan, Goten and Trunks were blinded. Prince Vegeta had passed out due to the overwhelming pain. The screen goes blank. Then the screen is flashing. It is through Gohan's eyes. He sees a person about 4 feet tall. He had brown skin darker than what humans have. His face was covered and his body was muscular. He had tentacles on his back. He was wearing an armor which was almost exactly like saiya-jin armor but it had the initials AS written in blood. With a girlish tone the person said.)_

**Person** : Rise and shine you dirty insect.

**Gohan** : What the f…

**Person** : Fool. Don't you dare open your half-blooded saiya-jin mouth in the presence of a myrine.

**Gohan** : What's a myrine?

**Person :** What did I just say? A myrine is an inhabitant of myronia, a planet in a galaxy about 5 light years away. We are a race of geniuses and sworn enemies of the saiya-jins. Saiya-jins like yourself you filthy half blood. Even though you are only half saiya-jin you are still a saiya-jin and that means you are going to die.

**Gohan** : Who is going to kill us? You?

**Person** : _(Squeezing Gohan's throat)_ You better believe it. And you better respect the commander of forces of the myronian army, General Sladhog. You will remember that.

_(Saying so he went away. Gohan looked around. He saw Trunks and Goten but couldn't spot Prince Vegeta. He turned towards Trunks and Goten.)_

**Gohan** : You two okay?

**Goten** : I feel a bit weak.

**Trunks** : Me too. I could sense that they are really weak compared to us but we aren't fit right now. We need to find dad and get out of here before they do something less than friendly.

**Gohan** : I agree but I cant sense Prince Vegeta anywhere. That's odd. I don't think he would mask his energy under such circumstances. I don't know what happened to him.

_(Meanwhile on Master Roshi's Island everyone had sensed this huge power and they could make out that it didn't belong to one person anyways Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Krillin all had already made arrangements to leave the island as they knew it wouldn't be safe so they had the Capsule Jet ready and were about to take off when suddenly.)_

**Tien** : Someone is coming. Get back.

_(Momentarily Raditz landed in front of them)_

**Raditz** : Follow me I will lead you to a place where they cant sense you.

**Master Roshi** : Why should we trust you? For all we know you will lead us straight to them.

**Krillin** : Yeah. Last time I checked you were a bad guy.

**Raditz** : Look if I wanted to kill you it wouldn't even take a second. You don't have a choice so do as I say or die.

**Tien** : He has a point. Alright we follow you in the Jet. Lead on.

_(And so everyone climbed aboard and they followed Raditz to safety. Elsewhere in the other world Kakarot was furious and disgusted that he was unable to help those close to him but he had no choice. Elder Kai and Kibito Kai were watching through their crystal ball and pondering over what could be done. Down in hell everyone as well as Piccolo was watching through the big screen. Piccolo was trying to connect with Gohan telepathically but was unable to do so.)_

**Piccolo** : Why am I unable to track you kid?

_(Elsewhere on the lookout Dende was trying to make sense of what was going on. All he could see was the planet was being invaded by millions of small creatures but they were not attacking anyone else. As a matter of fact they were too weak but for some reason they hated saiya-jins and saiya-jins were very weak against them.) _

**Dende** : I can sense that they are very weak but Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Prince Vegeta couldn't even defend themselves and….

**Mr. Popo** : What happened Dende?

**Dende** : It cant be. I can sense something coming. And …oh my God.

**[End of chapter 5 I feel that there is a story development in this chp. Now lots of inherent doubts could arise and in all possibility everything will be answered in the next and next to next chapter. Next chapter "Triangular Jeopardy". Eagerly awaiting comments]**


	6. RADITZ'S TALE I

**Chp 6 : Raditz's Tale I**

_(Dende sensed someone coming. Oddly enough no one else did. And Dende knew exactly who it was and he was struck with fear. Mr. Popo couldn't understand what was going on. In the other world Elder Kai, Supreme Kai and Kakarot were overlooking the scenario and even the Kais who knew everything about the universe could see Dende's fear but couldn't figure out what had terrorized him so much and even they couldn't sense it. Down in hell Piccolo seemed as fear-struck as Dende. Imeediately he tried to contact Kakarot in the other world. Of course he needed to concentrate really hard for the message to reach Kakarot so he needed a little time. Meanwhile Gohan, Goten and Trunks had devised a way to sneak out. They could tell that the myrines weren't so skilled when it came to sensing someone else's presence so they figured if they lowered their energy levels really low they would not be found. So they decided to wait till the next myrine comes in.)_

**Gohan** : So did you too follow what we are going to do. I know both of you are weak and I think this room we are in has got something do to with all our strength being sapped. Anyways I think if we get out we will be strong enough to escape and warn everybody else. But we need to find Prince Vegeta.

**Trunks** : So now we wait.

**Goten** : Yeah.

_(Elsewhere Raditz had led Master Roshi, Tien and the whole gang to a cave in a hilly area in a dense forest. When they were convinced they were, atleast for the time being, safe Master Roshi asked Raditz.)_

**Master Roshi**: How did you get so strong? I mean we know you escaped from Hell.

**Raditz** : How do you know that. I told that to Gohan. Anyways I told him I escaped to Zorbia where the people there helped rejuvenate and when I was completely healthy again I went berserk. I had seen Kakarot's power in that commotion and also the fusion dance between Goten and Trunks. And so….

_(Scene goes into flashback. Raditz is shown on a planet with houses on a high altitude supported by a long thin supprt in navy blue and light purple. He is in his regular attire and blasting anything that moves in a mad rage. Then he saw a small child and went near him.)_

**Raditz** : _(In a scary tone to the child)_ Do you fear death?

**Child** : Yes.

**Raditz** : Why do you imagine anyone would want to take your dear little life?

**Child** : Because he is confused.

**Raditz** : _(Stunned)_ Why do you say that?

**Child** : Well a person who takes a life doesn't respect life and so he doesn't know how to live his life to the fullest hence he is confused what to do.

**Raditz** : What are you a philosopher? Who told you all this?

**Child** : It has been taught to us for generations by our forefathers. It is the reason we lived in peace for so many years that is before you came along. But I am sure we will be alright.

**Raditz** : How do you know that? Did your forefathers teach you to see the future?

**Child** : _(Laughingly)_ No. Faith. Faith is your greatest power. And I have faith that we will indeed be alright.

**Raditz** : _(Astonished)_ I see that while saying all this there isn't even a flicker of fear in your eyes kid. You really do believe what your saying. (Now disappointed in himself, he fell to his knees) Alright I will spare you and your planet but I wish there was something I could do so that I could put what is left of me to good use.

_(Just then someone from behind came forward. He was the king of zorbia, Zoreb. He put his hand on Raditz's shoulder.)_

**Zoreb** : You could help us in one area son.

**Raditz** : _(Looking at the king)_ And what is that?

**Zoreb** : You see as my son Zenob just told you we are a race of geniuses. We have forever lived only in thirst for knowledge but we lack the fighting skills that we often require as other civilizations are always attacking our planet to steal our advancements in technology, some of these civilizations can cause a great deal of damage. So we need someone to protect us from such attacks. Now there is a profit for you I this too son. I can see that youhave a thirst for becoming more and more powerful and we can help with that.

**Raditz** : _(Back up on his feet and curious)_ How?

_(At this the king smiles. And from behind him a group of scientists come forth.)_

**Scientist 1** : You are a saiya-jin are you not?

**Raditz** : _(Shocked)_ Yes but how..

**Scientist 1** : We have a vast knowledge sir. I am sure we can help you become much stronger than what you are now. Please come with us.

_(Scene changes back to present)_

**Raditz** : And so with everything that they knew they never led me get a glimpse of the full moon which was good as I probably would have destroyed them if I had transformed into Oozaru during my training.

**Master Roshi** : How did they train you so well I mean what did they do?

**Raditz** : Well first they worked on improving my speed. You know the old gravity training. Then they taught me how to stay in control like even in Oozaru form. For that I was put in a chamber and they showed me spectral and distorted images of outer space. And in that room I thought I really was in space and drifting along waiting for death but they kept talking to me through microphones which were like voices in my head and taught me subconsciously how to control my brain waves. That is the reason I could defeat Prince Vegeta even though he was way stronger than me as I was in control. And then for the final test they invented the ship that I came back to Earth in now. That ship has speed of light once it escapes the atmosphere of a planet and is also capable of teleporting without a trace five times after it is refueled. That's how I reached and got back from the other world. They knew that an advanced ship was like bait for a fish and surely enough they were right. A pirate race called the Xenickz who had attacked Zorbia many times before came to steal the ship. And I was standing just outside the gates to the city where just with one powerful energy blast I wiped out the entire army that they had sent and they never bothered Zorbia again. I had finally found another home.

**Master Roshi** : So why did you come back to Earth?

**Raditz** : Because I knew the myrines were coming.

_(Everyone was stunned. Surely they knew myrines were the people they had sensed.)_

**Tien** : How?

**Raditz** : Myrines had attacked zorbia about an year ago. I will never forget it..

_(Scene goes back into flashback. Once again Raditz is standing outside the gates of Zorbian city. He is waiting for the enemy who was picked up by the radars of Zorbia. And then he sees a huge flash of light. In the next scene he is hanging upside down and General Sladhog is seen with King Zoreb's sword in his hand and he has pointed it towards King Zoreb's throat. Zenob is helpless in the corner. And Raditz starts screaming.)_

**Raditz** : NO. If you hurt them I will kill you.

**General Sladhog** : Will you now? I would like to see that. _(To his soldiers)_ Release him.

_(They release him and Raditz punches one of them on the cheek with his right hand and kicks the other in the torso with his right leg. But they remain where they are and he feels excruciating pain in his right hand and leg and he falls to the ground.)_

**General Sladhog** : _(Laughing loudly)._ Oh I am terrified what might happen if you get up again.

_(Wraps one of his tentacles around Radiz's neck and draws him close.)_

**General Sladhog** : Now listen dirty little saiya-jin. The room you are in right now is the containment room. In this room all your Saiya-jin cells are useless. And only your human cells, if you have any are useful. Judging by your power I would say you have very very few human cells. You are just an animal. A stray dog as it were. And stray dogs deserve nothing better than to be shot down. As do those who pet stray dogs.

_(Saying this he raised the sword and cut off King Zoreb's head. The blood spilled all over General Sladhog's face and he stuck his 6 inch purple tongue out and licked his face completely.)_

**General Sladhog** : Hmm. The king's blood was salty_.(To his troops)_ Alright take whatever technology you can salvage. And let these filthy creatures live. They may come handy some day.

**Soldier** : _(Pointing towards Raditz)_ What about the saiya-jin sir? And the king's son?

**General Sladhog** : Take the saiya-jin as a prisoner. Let the king's son rot in here.

_(And so Raditz was dragged along with them. And the myrines flew off in the Zorbian space ship)_

**[Whew! Long chapter by my reckoning srry about a little error last time I named the next chapter as "Triangular jeopardy" but there is still time for that chapter. Okay I hope some of the doubts from previous chpters are solved and new doubts arised. Next chpter is the continuation of this "Raditz's tale II". Awaiting comments.]**


	7. RADITZ'S TALE II

**Chp 7 : Raditz's Tale II**

_(Raditz was in the captivity of myrines and King Zoreb was dead. After a while Prince Zenob slowly regained consciousness and he saw his father's headless body in one corner and a piece of Raditz's armor in another corner. First he broke into tears and after a while he regained his composure picked up his father's sword which still had blood on it. Rage filled his eyes. At once he lifted the sword high in the air and said to everyone around him in a kingly manner.)_****

Prince Zenob : Too long have we lived in the shadows scared of our own intellectual gift. Too long have we been exploited and plundered while being helpless. Too long have we played second fiddle to all the filth breathing in the rest of the universe. No longer._(To one of the scientists)_ I want the plans of the spaceship that they took. _(To the king's guards)_ Prepare everyone who is willing to fight. Make sure all of those willing to avenge our mighty king are equipped with the best of our weapons._(To the scientist in charge of Raditz's training)_ I want Raditz's progress reports immediately. Go.__

(And so everyone started doing whatever Prince Zenob had instructed them to do. For the first time in their life the peace loving zorbians were pushed way beyond their tolerance and one could see the utter disgust for the myrines in their eyes. As Prince Zenob was looking at Raditz's report he realized that the scientists as well as Radtz had done a fantastic job with speed and control but had been sluggish about power. And that waswhere he found what he was looking for. He knew as soon as he saw it that he had found a way to equip Raditz with everything he needed to avenge his father. So he made a quick note and left for the King's tower to make an important announcement. When he reached there he felt an emotional burden on his heart but immediately remembered what he was doing and said)

**Prince Zenob** : This night we crawl out of the raptures and show the universe what we can do. And make no mistake about it my fellow zorbians, the path to revenge is a path leading to death and destruction. But I say that we have been wasting our lives in fear. Tonight we shall embrace death with honour and glory. For **"Dying is a day worth living for" **. TO YOUR STATIONS.__

(As soon as he said that every man, woman and child alive in Zorbia were seen making their way towards their respective ships. Those with the duty to fight were stationed near the doors inside the space ship. And most of the women and children were manning the gunships. Within a few seconds 5 mammoth ships took off from Zorbia towards myronia. Zorbians had never felt the adrenaline of a fight. Many were scared, many had the vision of their King's death in mind and so were imbibed with tremendous rage. Due to their advanced ships they were supposed to reach myronia in 2 days. So everyone was busy preparing. Meanwhile on myronia, Raditz was unconscious in a prison. He started waking up and he saw 3 creatures surrounding him. First looked like a human but had light blue skin, was tall not bulky but penetrating violet eyes, wearing a red vest and white trousers and a purple turban with a ruby in it. The second was a Yardrag{the one who taught Kakarot instant transmission}.When Raditz saw the third creature closely he was shell shocked. It was King Vegeta. He was speechless. The three of them helped him up. Raditz was lost for words when King Vegeta spoke.)

**King Vegeta** : Wondering how I ended up here. My story is exactly the same as your story Raditz. When you escaped from hell I followed you. I didn't realize you had the foresight to hide away a spaceship on Earth. I was glad you did and I sneaked aboard. I owe you a lot Raditz. The only mistake I made was when you landed on zorbia I underestimated the inhabitants there so I decided to find another planet and another civilization that I could strike a deal with or be a part of and that's when I crash-landed on this planet. When I saw it was myronia I gave up hopes for ever seeing broad daylight again.

**Raditz** : Why is that my Lord? Do we have a history with myronia?

**King Vegeta **: Yes Raditz. A long and troublesome one. You see…__

(But before King Vegeta could finish that a myrine guard came in and whip-lashed both Raditz and King Vegeta and told them to shut up. They knew that for the time-being they had no choice so they remained mum. For two days they just did whatever was told to them. Myrines had a deep hatred towards saiya-jins and as these two were the only saiya-jins prisoners they had they were made to do all the prison work. On the dawn of the third day a huge blast was seen on the gates of myronia. Surely enough it was the fleet of zorbian ships. With Prince Zenob's ship in the forefront they unloaded a huge attack on the entrance to myronia. After nearly hundreds of explosions the myronion defence was completely destroyed and the five ships made their way into the city. Myronions weren't that strong a race but _**two**__ myrines posed a huge challenge to the zorbian fleet. One of them was General Sladhog. He flew directly towards the last two ships and with a huge amount of energy in each hand he blasted two huge holes in the last two zorbian ships. Both of them lost power and were falling so everyone tried to escape. And in that fleeing hurry everyone was caught off guard so General Sladhog released two more energy blasts that consumed everyone trying to escape._

_wo-fifths of the entire Zorbian race was wiped out. At this point Prince Zenob ordered the other two ships to focus their fire on Sladhog. He then ordered his own ship to locate Raditz. They blasted their way till they were on top of the prison. Then he ordered all the soldiers within his ship to charge at the prison. And so hundreds of Zorbians marched down from the ship and opened fire on the myrines around the prison. The zorbians were hugely outnumbered but they kept fighting. Then King Zenob saw General Sladhog flying towards his ship. His armor was half broken and he had a bruise on his head but the two other Zorbian ships were completely destroyed. So he told his general to self destruct the flag ship and escape in the pods while Zenob goes and finds Raditz. The general complied and whoever was alive escaped in pods{similar to saiya-jin ships} Prince Zenob fought his way towards Raditz. When he saw Raditz he quickly signaled Raditz to follow him. So Raditz, King vegeta, the yardrag and the blue creature all followed Zenob and they found the advanced Zorbian ship. Zenob quickly used the teleporting mode and flew back to zorbia. His general and the rest of the Zorbian survivors also reached in a few minutes. Before General Sladhog could realize what had happened Prince Zenob had escaped with 4 prisoners and myronia was nearly completely destroyed. Back on zorbia, zenob quickly ordered his remaining technicians to build a ship for their escape. Meanwhile the three prisoners that is King Vegeta, the Yardrag and the blue creature were helped to rejuvante and Zenob took raditz to his training room.)_****

Prince Zenob :_ (In a disappointed tone) _I couldn't avenge my father and I let countless of Zorbians die but you can finish what I failed to do. I want you to read this.__

(Saying so he handed Raditz the note which he had prepared. On reading it Raditz was shocked as how he didn't himself realize it. And after understanding what he had to do he looked towards Zenob.)

**Raditz **: Do you realize what can happen if I am able to master this?

**Prince Zenob** : Yes. My father will finally be avenged. I want you to promise me Raditz as we may not meet again. You wont rest until you murder Sladhog. I have given you the tool for it. Myronia wasn't completely destroyed so it will rise again. I want you to promise me that you will once and for all abolish the myrines from this universe.

**Raditz** : I shall do everything in my power to carry out your wish Zenob. You have helped me tremendously. I wish I could have been more helpful. But I will see to it that this wish of yours becomes a reality, King Zenob.

**Prince Zenob **: No. I am not a king. I can never be. Anyways we have to part ways here. Your ship has been refueled. The cause of this is now in your hands. The very ship that led the myrines here is yours. Remember it can only teleport 5 times after being refuled. I don't know whether you will ever be able to refuel it again so use it wisely. Farewell Raditz.

**Raditz** : Farewell and Thank you.__

(And so the Prince Zenob flew away. The yardrag prisoner went with them. King Vegeta and the blue creature left with Raditz. Back in the present after hearing this story everyone was confused. Goku Jr. and Veget Jr. didn't have a clue about what was going on. Then Krillin asked Raditz.)****

Krillin : So you mean to say Prince Vegeta's father King Vegeta is still alive.

**Raditz** : I don't know

**Tien** : Huh? But you just said they left with you.

**Raditz** : Yes but I didn't tell you what happened after that.__

(Now everyone was even more confused. Just then they heard an explosion nearby. Raditz saw that the myrines were closing in and so he led everyone to a hidden tunnel behind the cave and they made their way into the forest. Eslewhere in hell Piccolo finally got a fix on Kakarot and started communicating with him.)****

Piccolo : _(Telepathically)_ Kakarot can you hear me. Kakarot.

**Kakarot** :_(Telepathically)_ Piccolo, is that you? How are you doing this?

**Piccolo** : Long story. I will tell you later. Listen you need to alert everyone on Earth. They aren't safe.

**Kakarot** : I know this race called myrines is invading Earth. Supreme Kai told me all about them. Then there is Raditz but I cant locate him anywhere. Plus Gohan, Goten Trunks and Prince vegeta have been captured.

**Piccolo** : No that isn't what I am afraid of.

**Kakarot** : WHAT? You mean there is someone else we need to worry about as well?

**Piccolo** : Yes. Its them. They are on their way. I am sure Dende senses them too.

**Kakarot** : Who?

**Piccolo** : A race of lunatics. They have invaded Namek once when me and Kami were united and were about 5 years are called The Navneets.****

[Ok end of chp 7 now this one is really really confusing and gives rise to many doubts you may feel that the story is going out of track but it will come back on track in the next chp "Triangular jeopardy" I am expecting a lot of abuses after reading this chp so welcome anytime. And one important note which I forgot to mention in the last chapter  
"While training on zorbia Raditz learned everything that had happened on Earth after his death as zorbian scientists had records of the entire universe" k keep commenting it helps thank u. P.S. naming a race after me was something i have always wanted to do so bear with me for that. ]


	8. TRIANGULAR JEOPARDY

**Chp 8 : Triangular Jeopardy**

Kakarot : "Navneets" sounds human.

**Piccolo** : And they look like humans too but don't be fooled. They are completely crazy and astonishingly powerful when in huge numbers.

**Kakarot** : But they are weak alone then?

**Piccolo** : In usual circumstances, yes. And the most important thing in their life is not domination but entertainment. I remember what happened when they invaded Namek many many years ago..__

(Scene goes into flashback. The old planet Namek is seen from above. Camera zooms in on Young Kami. He is planting trees. Suddenly there is a blast right next to him. Next instant from above, in huge numbers the Navneets are seen flying towards their village. They are blasting whatever they wish. Some Namek fighters try to mount an attack. But the Navneets overpower them. Although they aren't killing anyone, there is destruction of houses, plants and land. Scene changes to a very thin and long cliff and on top is a single house. It is guru's house. He is young but surrounded by four Navneets. Just then another one comes in. He speaks in a high pitch tone.)****

Navneet : I am Alpha Navneet. I am co-leader of the Navneets. And I _(In a normal tone)_ am a little itchy what is up with the climate on this planet, seriously how do you utterly green people live here and shouldn't you have turned red by now with all the scratching?

**Guru** : What do you want?

**Alpha Navneet** : I just want to have some fun.

**Guru** : So what do you want me to dance for you?

**Alpha Navneet** : He he he, no I … I mean we were very much bored on our home planet Painwuld cause there was nothing new to blow up there so we decided to take a vacation. Yeah we are just going to cruise along this galaxy and then head on to the Milky Way. By the way do you happen to know why it is called the Milky Way? Do the people their worship cows?

**Guru** : Haven't the foggiest?

**Alpha Navneet** : What is with the one-line answers?

**Guru** : I don't entertain someone who has no regard for someone else's property or surroundings.

**Alpha Navneet** : You know you are really boring. Alright I will be on my way. If you could just telepathically tell all your antenna-headed comrades to back off and not get in our way we would much appreciate it. I really hate it when I have to kill someone who is getting in the way of me and my fun.

**Guru** : Well if you intend to destroy our planet then you don't expect us to just sit and watch.

**Alpha Navneet** : So you are saying that you would care for some refreshments? Popcorn maybe?

**Guru** : You are despicable.

**Alpha Navneet** : Don't worry. When it is all said and done you will thank us. _(To his soldiers)_ Alright guys do your thing. Navneet-L, Navneet-O make sure our fellow Navneets aren't disturbed. Navneet-C, do you know the whereabouts of Beta Navneet.

**Navneet-C** : No sir. As usual only Gamma Navneet and Zeta Navneet know where he is.

**Alpha Navneet** : And where are they? _(Thinks for a moment0_ Never mind over and out.__

(Scenes keep changing. Navneets are seen showering blasts over different parts of Namek. Alpha Navneet is just sitting there chatting with one of the Namek kids. It is Kami.)****

Kami : Why are you doing this?

**Alpha Navneet** : What do you do kid, when you are bored?

**Kami** : I plant trees.

**Alpha Navneet** : (With a dumb-founded look) Wow.

_(Then few hours later, the Navneets seem to have had their fill and have stopped attacking. All the captive Nameks are released. Then Alpha Navneet walks up to Guru.)_****

Alpha Navneet : I am truly sorry for everything that we did today. We were really bored. But to show how sorry we are we will fix everything we destroyed. _(On the radio)_ All the Navneet-Fs get to work immediately.__

(And immediately a dozen or so Navneets are seen coming through the sky. They are all wearing yellow helmets with F written in blue. Quickly they start fixing anything that is broken. They are working in unison. Most of the Nameks don't even see whats going on. Minutes later everything becomes clear. All the houses destroyed were built again. And they looked more firm than before. The trees that were destroyed were replanted and the land destroyed was used to plant even more trees. Guru was shocked. He turned to Alpha Navneet who had a sort of devilish smile on his face.)****

Alpha Navneet : I told you, you would thank us in the end. Save it. We might probably be back on our way home. Peace Out.__

(The next moment all the Navneets were in the sky and away. All the Nameks were awe struck. Scene changes back to the present.)****

Kakarot : So they fixed everything in the end. So they are good guys.

**Piccolo** : No. Because no one interfered they fixed everything. And Alpha Navneet is a reasonable person, at least that is what Guru told me. But Beta Navneet is completely ruthless.__

(Scene goes back into flashback and Namek is seen. Once again scores of Navneets fly in. This time they aren't attacking just assuming some sort of formation around every village in Namek. Guru's house is seen. Kami is with him. A Navneet walks in. He looks exactly like Alpha Navneet. Guru smiles and goes ahead to welcome him but the Navneet punches him to the ground.)****

Navneet : What? Were you going to hug me as though we are long lost friends? What is the matter with you?

**Guru** : _(Getting up rubbing his chin)_ I just wanted to thank you. The trees you planted gave us a much better and healthier fruit and the houses you built are much sturdier than our original homes. Why did you hit me Alpha Navneet?

**Navneet** : _(Raises his left eyebrow)_ Alpha? Oh so my weak soft hearted twin has visited this planet with his army of ballet dancers. Well I am not like him. I am Beta Navneet. And I have come here because we needed to refuel our ship before getting back to Painwuld. So I just came here to tell you if anyone interfered they will be dead.

**Guru** : How are you going to refuel your ship here?

**Beta Navneet** : We are going to extract the natural resources buried underground.__

(Scene changes to present.)****

Piccolo : And so they took everything that was buried in the northeastern corner of Namek. That part never saw yield again. We lived in horro for the next few years of the Navneets. Thankfully we never saw them again.

**Kakarot** : So then the Navneets are divided in two parts. One is under Alpha Navneet, who is reasonable as you say and one is Beta Navneet who is ruthless.

**Piccolo** : Yes. And the bad news is that among the Navneets I sense coming, I can clearly sense Beta Navneet.

**Kakarot** : So is this guy strong?

**Piccolo** : When he is with his army, it will take more than what you and Prince Vegeta can together muster up.

**Kakarot** : But I cant go back, I am dead. And the dragonballs are inside me so no wishes either.

**Piccolo** : I am aware of that but Prince Vegeta alone, or even with Gohan, Gotenks and Trunks cannot overcome this threat.__

(Scene changes to a forest. Raditz is seen along with Master Roshi and the others. He sees Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.)****

Raditz : These two are strong Saiya-jin kids for their age. Descendants of Kakarot and Prince Vegeta right?

**Krillin** : Yeah.

**Raditz** : They are almost completely useless against myrines.

**Tien** : How so?

**Raditz** : They have Saiya-jin blood flowing through their veins. Myrines have a way of weakening the saiya-jin cells. Only is they have a high amount of human cells in them they will even be able to mount a respectable attack. But as of today myrines cannot be defeated by a saiya-jin other than me. And even I cant defeat those two.

**Tien**: Those two? Who are you talking about?

**Raditz**: One is General Sladhog and the second is the king of the myrines, Jekro.

**Tien**: Why are you the only one who can beat them? What can you do that Gohan or Prince Vegeta can't do?

**Raditz** : I can do _(Camera closes in on Raditz)_ "The Saiya-jin Cell Blast".****

[End of chapter 8. Tried to make it funny Couldn't think of a kick ass name for raditz's attack but the description is really god atleat I feel so. Comment away really expecting some criticism. Next chapter The history of Myronia will probably be the last suspense chapter where I will reveal everything about myrines. By the way I didn't give a description about the Navneets cause I want it to be a secret for some time as it is related to the story. Keep commenting.]


	9. THE HISTPRY OF MYRONIA

**Chp 9 : The History of Myronia**

Tien : "The Saiya-jin Cell Blast"? Sounds preposterous.

**Raditz** : _(With a devilish smile)_ It absolutely is. Mastering this technique would mean possession of a weapon with potentially infinite power. But there is a catch, only saiya-jins can master it and once you learn or even begin learning this technique you cant learn any other cell related technique for example Instant Transmission.

**Master Roshi** : Instant Transmission is what Kakarot uses. But he never mentioned anything about it being cell-related.

**Raditz** : That is because he doesn't know that it is cell related. See in the Instant Transmission technique the individual dematerializes that is he reduces himself into a single cell organism from which we all have initially evolved{Reference: Evolution of Mankind}. In this form the individual experiences no gravitational pull from the earth as his mass is very close to zero and thus he can travel at the speed of light. That is why the first pre-requisite of this move is that you have to know how to fly else you will end up floating in the air in the dematerialized form. Similarly in "The Saiya-jin Cell Blast" you have to focus your brain waves through your subconscious mind and draw energy from your cells. Now the power of the blast depends upon how many cells you are drawing energy from. Till now when I have used this attack I drew energy from 15 % of my cells and I was able to wipe out an entire army that was trying to invade Zorbia.{Reference: Chapter 6 Raditz's Tale I Xenickz} But to use this technique you have to be in complete control of your body and your subconscious. And that was what the zorbian scientists concentrated on in the beginning of my training.

**Krillin** : So what will happen if a non saiya-jin tries to learn this technique?

**Raditz **: According to Zorbian research it takes immense physical resistance and mental tolerance to master this technique. No Zorbian has ever mastered this technique. A lot of them have perished trying so I don't know what will happen if someone other than a saiya-jin tries it.__

(Meanwhile, on the myrine ship Gohan, Goten and Trunks had their plan ready and General Sladhog walked in with a huge piece of meat in his hand. He was chewing it down like a dog. He looked towards Gohan.)****

General Sladhog : You look a bit peaky half blood._(Poniting the meat at him)_ Want some meat?

**Gohan** : _(In a curious tone)_ Why do you resent saiya-jins so much? What have they done to you?

**General Sladhog** : _(Licked the meat on his lower lip and slurped)_ Well I suppose I could tell you. Yeah it would be like honoring your dying wish. _(Closes in towards Gohan and in an insulting tone)_ Although I don't agree that saiya-jins have any this is how it all began. Three millennia ago …__

(Screen turns black. Then next instant two twin boys who look like saiya-jin kids are running around a tree on a planet much like Earth with greenery around. Both are of the same height as that of a myrine. Both have tails and saiya-jin armor. Somebody calls out to them.)****

Person : Saiya-jon, Myron time for breakfast.

**Saiya-jon** : Race you to home bro.

**Myron** : Ha, don't make me laugh Saiya-jon you are way slower than me.

**Saiya-jon** : Well we will just have to see.

(And so the two boys sped off. Both reach their house at the same time. The two brothers were inseparable. They were always together side by side no matter where they went or what they did. And they complemented each other in battle too. Saiya-jon was the master fighter and Myron was the technological expert. When they fought together they were undefeatable. And so they grew up together both had a family kids and further descendants. Since they were Saiya-jins they could live for a long time. And even when they had grown they were still inseparable. Scene changes to the present)****

General Sladhog : Saiya-jon and Myron were undefeatable. But their father was biased towards Saiya-jon since he was supposed to be the master fighter. So when he died everything was handed to Saiya-jon on a silver platter. Myron was happy too until Saiya-jon betrayed him and ordered Myron, his family and all his descendants to leave the planet. He gave them nothing. Myron was sad but he didn't resist. He agreed readily and left his home planet and found a new home at the planet now called Myronia. Meanwhile Saiya-jon was completely helpless at all the technical difficulties arising in his planet. People in his kingdom lost faith in him and started questioning his abilities to be a successful leader. So he did the only one thing that his monkey brain came up with. He ordered an invasion on the closest planet with advanced technology, the planet of the truffles.{Reference: DBGT Baby saga} _(Now in an enraqged tone)_So you see why all myrines hate saiya-jins. Our greatest ancestor due to which all of us exist today was betrayed by your great ancestor due to which scum like you breathe in this universe. In fact this AS on our armors stands for Anti-Saiya-jins. We wont rest until each and every one of you dirtbags is annihilated.

**Goten** :_(To Trunks in a jovial tone)_ So all the myrines are basically cry babies.

**General Sladhog** : _(Infuriated with rage grabs both of them by the throat)_ That's it I cant wait for King Jekro's orders. You two brats die right no….__

(Immediately Gohan fires Lasers from his eyes and it burns right through Geneal Sladhog's Back armor. Gohan had noticed before that the back armor was not as strong as the front. Gohan continued firing till finally Sladhog fainted. Then he fired it at the cuffs of Goten and Trunks and within moments they were free and they freed Gohan as well.)****

Goten : Those were some nifty eye-lasers there bro. Did dad teach you that?

**Gohan**: No Goten. Actually that was a Piccolo. Now lets find the Prince.

**Trunks** : Yeah but we better lay low wont be long before General Slad…. whatever his name is gets up and starts going bonkers.__

(So they make their way around the ship and start looking for Prince Vegeta. Back on the planet of the Kais, Elder Kai on hearing the conversation between Piccolo and Kakarot had started thinking. Then he remembered something.)****

Elder Kai : Goku do you remember how I gave up my life to resurrect you when Majinn Buu was terrorizing the Earth. Well I cant do it again and neither can Kibito Kai because it wont be enough. Since the dragonballs are inside you if you are to be resurrected the dragonballs have to be separated and I know only one person who might know something about this. And his solution may also solve the whole negative energy crap due to which the shadow dragons were released.

**Kakarot** : Who is this person that can help us Elder Kai? Where can we find him?

**Elder Kai** : Well that is the hard part. I don't know where he is but I am sure everyone knows who he is. And I am more than sure he won't be cordial when he sees you Kakarot. But he is the only person who can help us, the evil side of kami King Piccolo.__

(On hearing this Piccolo stood completely aghast.)****

(End of chapter 9 srry for the long hiatus not a really good chpter but hey there is a story development next chapter Unlikely Universal Allies)


	10. UNLIKELY UNIVERSAL ALLIES

**Chp 10 : Unlikely Universal Allies**

Kakarot : King Piccolo? Why King Piccolo?

**Elder Kai** : Because he has a vast knowledge about the dragonballs. I am sure he knows what to do in this situation.

**Kakarot** : But why would he help us. I am pretty sure he is still mad at me for killing him.

**Elder Kai** : Well that's the hard part. I am guessing he is somewhere in hell.__

(Piccolo overheard this and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead)****

Elder Kai : _(Telepathically to Piccolo)_ Piccolo you heard us right? Do you think you can convince your father. No wait you fused with Kami so he is your brother but then you are younger so… damn forget it just try to convince your fellow namekian uh.. friend to help us.

**Piccolo** : You know I don't care much for these get togethers. I am not a fan of namekian re-bonding. I have had to go through it twice with nail and Kami. I aint doing it again.

**Elder Kai **: Yeah whatever. So I think firstly you should start looking for him. I believe you can find him in the northeastern region of hell.

**Piccolo** : Northeastern? That sounds very familiar. Isn't that the same part that was raided by Beta Navneet and depleted for entirety.

**Elder Kai** : Yeah. I believe that incident was hugely responsible for imbibing that sort of hatred which eventually led to the birth of King Piccolo. So I think you will find him there.

**Piccolo** : I will do my best to convince him.__

(Scene changes to myrine spaceship. General Sladhog starts to get up. He is infuriated. He turns to one of his soldiers. )****

General Sladhog : _(Catching his soldiers collar)_ Send out an order to the entire army. If those three Halflings aren't caught and brought back to me alive so that I can take their throat and tie a knot in it, then I am going to do the exact same thing to you.

_(Camera changes to another location. An area with mountains all around is shown. A huge blast is shown and the screen turns dark. Moments later a flat plane is shown where a mountain used to exist. A spaceship is seen landing in that spot. A Navneet comes out. He has an evil grin on his face. Another Navnnet comes out. He is smaller than the first one in physical proportions.)_****

Gamma Navneet : So Master Beta, what do you suppose we could extract from this planet. Seems to be filled with goodies.

**Beta Navneet** : Well I think we should start with fuel. Run a check about where the fuel supplies are abundant. _(Senses something)_ Damn. Its Alpha's army. Why does they always have to interfere in my fun.

**Gamma Navneet** : Well they do have a knack for it.

**Beta Navneet** : Alright I think this time words aren't going to calm them. Especially after what we did to his part of Painwuld. Ok we need a strong ambush ready but more than that we need a strong ally. Go tell the Navneet-Cs that changes sides to survey the planet to search for someone we can use.

**Gamma Navneet** : They already did. They found someone called the myrines. Not so strong but can provide for a good defence.

**Beta Navneet** : How did they find out so much?

**Gamma Navneet**: We had hacked into the Zorbian database remember. They had everything in there. Anyways, do you think Alpha Navneet has come here too?

**Beta Navneet** : He is here. _(Twitches his nose)_ I smell him. Now lets go check out these myrines.__

(So Gamma and Beta start flying. Within moments they reach the Myrine spaceship. At first the myrines are surprised to see them. Then General Sladhog comes forward. He knows enough about Saiya-jins to know that Navneets aren't saiya-jins. Turning towards Beta.)****

General Sladhog : And what do you want, you bluish human-like pest?

**Beta Navneet** : Watch your mouth there you brown dwarf. We want your help.

**General Sladhog** : Yeah well. It is always a good idea to insult someone and then ask for their help. Well what do you propose is the benefit for me to help you?

**Beta Navneet** : Well I can guarantee you half of the planet's natural resources. And you get to blow up the planet according to your whims and fancies.

**General Sladhog** : I will take you up on the blowing up part, but I don't care about the freaking natural resources. Although I think that there is something that you can do. See there is a race called saiya-jins that I despise. But our sensors have picked up that they have strong non saiya-jin friends too and they could be a small hurdle to us. So you take care of them and we will provide you with whatever you need. Do we have an accord?

**Beta Navneet** : Yeah. Blowing someone up would be a lot of fun. Just one condition, before you can blow up the planet, I want whatever natural resources that I need. So deal?

**General Sladhog** : Deal. Come on down to the battle station we will discuss what you need.__

(And so a deadly pact was made between a lunatic and a man possessed. Meanwhile in hell Piccolo had reached the northeastern part of hell and he saw who he had been seeking in front of him. He turned and had a smirk on his face.)****

King Piccolo : Piccolo, you have disappointed me.

**Piccolo** : _(With a shocked expression)_ Huh?

**King Piccolo **: Fusing with a dying Namekian low-life Nail, fusing with an old washed up Namekian Kami, just to increase your power by a feeble amount.

**Piccolo** : I did what I had to do at the moment. I am better off than you rotting in hell here, re-living your past. Well you have a chance to finally put your miserable life to good use.

**King Piccolo **: Well do I. No thanks I am good. Besides I am sure that no good monkey is probably involved with this too. He killed me. Why would I want to help him?

**Piccolo **: Like I said, you can finally put your miserable life to good use.

**King Piccolo **: Oh shut the hell up. If I decide to help you it will be on only one condition. You get me out of here and back on Namek.

**Piccolo **: Only if you tell us how to separate Kakarot from the dragonballs he absorbed and bring him back to life.

**King Piccolo **: That stupid idiot absorbed the dragonballs. Well I think I know what to do but you will have to take me there. And its best if you come too.

**Piccolo **: But we are in hell. We cant go to where he is…

**Kibito Kai **: _(Interrupting telepathically)_ I believe I can help with that.__

(Immediately, Kibito Kai appeared in hell right in front of Piccolo and King Piccolo and teleported with them to the planet of the kais. Elsewhere outside of Earth, in outer space a ship was seen approaching Earth. Camera zooms in through the window. Alpha Navneet is seen staring at the Earth.)****

Navneet-C : Sir we are closing in. We tracked Beta Navneet and his spaceship. They are probably waiting to ambush us.

**Alpha Navneet **: Not probably. He has already made an alliance with the other race that is on the planet right now. They are going to ambush us. We have to be alert. _(In a serious and concerned tone)_ A war is on our hands. In the end only half of the Navneet race can survive. __

(The spaceship is shown entering into the Earth's atmosphere.) ****

[End of chapter 10 as usual criticisms are welcome. Next chpter "The fight is ON"  
I decided to give small teasers for the coming chapters so here goes  
{Trailer : Next time on DB Crisis, Alpha Navneet runs into the foreseen ambush and receives unexpected help and King Piccolo turns out to be an amazing help as he provides the perfect solution to bring back our favourite hero} Keep commenting it helps


	11. THE FIGHT IS ON

**[NOTE : I will refer to Alpha Navneet, Beta Navneet, Gamma Navneet, Zeta Navneet as just Alpha Beta Gamma or Zeta to avoid confusion.]******

Chp 11 : The fight is ON__

(Camera shows Alpha's spaceship lands on Earth. Alpha comes out with a bunch of Navneets.)****

Alpha : Survey the area and set up a perimeter around the ship. We have to be ready. I feel Beta will ambush us soon. I don't want the ship to be damaged. I am positive that I can take care of Beta, Gamma and Zeta by myself thanks to the new training methods devised by the **Saiya-jin**. All I want you to do is get in touch with him and tell him to send in the troops he has been training on Painwuld for reinforcements as soon as possible and ….. __

(He couldn't finish what he was saying as he got distracted by a strong power he felt. Momentarily four huge figures were standing in the sky right above him.)

Alpha : The three stooges Beta, Gamma and Zeta. Who is your brown little dwarf friend. Did you rescue him from the village of the chocolate smurfs?__

(General Sladhog is shown getting angry but controls his temper.)****

Beta: _(Holds his stomach mockingly)_ Ho ho ho, how side-splittingly funny Alpha. Is that the same humorous approach with which you convinced Dad to give you the more fertile part of Painwuld, while I got stuck with barren lands. You know in all the battles we fought as one I always saved your butt whenever you were in a pickle. Now I have the pleasure of kicking it. Of course, I am not going to have all the fun. I will let Gamma and Zeta have a piece of you too.

**Gamma** : Yeah. All those years of having to listen to your irritating voice and tolerating you. I am going to take it all out today Alpha. And Zeta here has issues with you too right Zeta?

**Zeta** : _(Looks at Alpha with an emotionless face)_****

Gamma : Zeta? Can you hear me?

**Zeta** : _(No response. Just continues to stare at Alpha)_

**Gamma** : I think he will be talking to you through his fists.

**Alpha** : Look here ho-boe-jo. You are in way over your head. You don't know what you are up against. I can dismantle you with my little finger. And Beta I hope you know what this means. After I am done with you I am taking over your part of Painwuld. The people there also deserve an able Navneet to rule them. I just want one last thing from you, if you want to me to fight without any restrictions we will have to farther way from the ship.

**Beta** : I have waited too long to get my hands on your scrummy neck. Lead the way to what will be your final resting place..Bro_(Gives a smirk)_

(Alpha flies and Beta, Gamma, Zeta and Sladhog follow. Scene changes to the planet of the Kais. Kakarot is standing face to face with King Piccolo. Piccolo, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai were staring at the face-off. Everyone looked tense except for King Piccolo)****

Kakarot : _(Smiling with hands scratching the back of his head)_ King Piccolo. Its been long hasn't it?

**King Piccolo** : _(With a slight smirk)_Yeah. Last I remember your fist went through my stomach and I dropped dead. And now you need my help. Funny little world we live in isn't it?

**Kakarot** :_(Still laughing with hands scratching the back of his head_{Ref:You know the standard Kakarot look when he says he is hungry and looks like a doofus}_)_****

Piccolo : Alright cut it out. Now are you sure you know a way to separate Kakarot from the dragonballs and bring him back to life.

**King Piccolo** : You know my conditions right. I want my life back. But I have had a change of heart about going to Namek. My second condition is that I want to be a part of your alliance. I want to help you in the fight against whoever you are fighting.

**Piccolo** : WHAT? Why this sudden change of heart?

**King Piccolo** : Didn't you do the same too?__

(Piccolo is silenced.)

**Kakarot** : Sure you can be part of our fight. We could probably use your help seeing what they did to Prince Vegeta. So what is your solution to our problem.

**King Piccolo** : Simple really. _(Looking at Piccolo)_ I am surprised why you couldn't figure this out. You have to wish for it.__

(Everyone including Elder Kai is confused)****

Kakarot : What do you mean?

**King Piccolo** : If someone summons the dragon right now he will appear from inside of you and you just have to wish for the dragon to separate the dragonballs from you. Then you can use the namekian balls to bring you and me back to life.

**Elder Kai** : No it cant be that simple. I thought of that too.

**King Piccolo** : There is just one loop hole. The wish has to be made in the native language of the dragons. And I don't know anyone that can help us in that area.

**Elder Kai** : But what does language have to do with anything?

**King Piccolo **: You see. Not many people know this. But the dragons that have the power to grant wishes like Shenron{ or Shenlong not really sure about the name} and Porunga don't really have eyes that can see.__

(Everyone is surprised)****

King Piccolo : Yeah it's the truth. Their red eyes are just a way to intimidate anyone as if someone powerful knew that these dragons cannot see, it might be troublesome for the dragons. That is the reason why I was able to kill Shenron so easily when I asked for eternal youth when I had come to Earth.{Ref : Dragonball King Piccolo Saga}

**Piccolo** : Yeah. And maybe that is why I landed so far-off from Gohan when he wished me to Namek against Frieza.{Ref : Dragonball Z Frieza Saga }

**King Piccolo** : So if a wish is made to the dragons in their native language, they think either a dragon who can't grant wishes or a descendant of the dragon family is making a wish. So they grant whatever is wished for. So all you have to do now is make a wish in the dragon's native language. Do you guys know anyone like that?

**Elder Kai** : Wait a descendant of the dragon family. That sounds unusual. Could you explain that.

**King Piccolo** : While I was in hell I overheard these two guards saying someone who was a descendant to the dragon family had just recently come there and had attacked the guards. They didn't mention his name but they said he was looking for something which was buried in the centre of hell. He didn't find it so he just went away. They said he was a master of disguised he came in as looking like a guard and not even King Yenma suspected anything. I asked around about this descendant to the dragon family and no one knew exactly who they were or what they looked like but it was rumored that decades ago when millions of dragons existed and roamed around the lands freely, select families were bestowed upon, by a particular dragon himself, the honor of the dragons name and the next generation onwards the children born in the family carried the name of the Dragon and had a seal of that Dragon printed on somewhere on their body from birth. And once they were bestowed with the task of carrying the Dragon's name the children who were born had a natural fighting talent. Hence the only way of identifying such a descendant is the seal, because if a descendant does exist today he definitely doesn't retain the Dragons name. It was also rumored that no such person existed anymore as with the downfall of Dragons these families were the first ones to be found and killed and no one was spared. But the guards in hell were certain that whoever attacked them was definitely a descendant of the dragon family.

**Elder Kai** : But why would such a descendant risk his exposure? What could he be looking for?

**King Piccolo **: No one but the descendant himself knows that. Everyone who knew about all this is probably long dead by now.

**Elder Kai** : So then that means, the only person who knows this language of the dragons can't be identified. And apparently he is our only chance at bringing back Kakarot.__

(Just then they hear a voice.)****

? : That's right.__

(Everyone looks around but they don't see anyone. Then suddenly they see a small what disfigured light coming towards them with a great velocity. They don't sense anything or anyone. Then the light comes very close to them and stands in front of them about a feet away. And suddenly the light starts to flow in its place downwards and a person is seen coming out of it. {Ref : Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix, Entry of Sirius Black in the chamber of mysteries awesome scene.}_ The person is completely covered in grey cape and has a hood on so his face is not visible. Now everyone can sense his power and everyone can sense that he is as powerful as Gohan.)_****

Kibito Kai : Who are you? How did you get here?__

(The person sticks out his left hand and an imprint of Shenron is seen on his arm.)****

? : The white light what you just saw is the Teleportus Charm. It was taught to me by the great Dragon Shenron himself. It is the perfect technique for anyone who is unable to learn Instant Transmission as it is used for the exact same purpose. The reason for my visit here right now is that I overheard your conversation and…

**Kakarot** : What do you mean you overheard us? You weren't even here.

**?** : The descendant of the Dragon Shenron can do things you dare not dream of. Anyway I will make you your wish on one condition. After your fight is over I will be back and I want to make a wish of my own and no one can oppose me. And if you try will have to face the wrath of the Dragon no pun intended. So do we have a deal?__

(Everyone starts pondering. But they all realize the authenticity of the imprint and the need of the situation so they give a nod. King Piccolo is looking at the descendant mysteriously.)****

? : Alright out of my way._(To Kakarot)_ Keep your mouth open and pointing towards the air. The Dragon will come out through your mouth.

**Kakarot** : Will it hurt?

**?** : _(In a whispering tone)_ Just a nip._(Raises the pitch of his voice and looks upwards in Dragons Language)_ Oh mighty Shenron come forth and grant the wish of BASS your eleventh descendant and rightful heir to the source of your power. By your name I summon you SHENRON.__

(No one understood what he said as it was in the language of Dragons. But after he finished his incantation a familiar scene could be seen. The sky went black and through Kakarot's mouth out came Shenron forcing his way through the air in his classic manner and stood before everyone.)****

Shenron : _(In Dragon Language)_ BASS my last worthy disciple. You have a wish to find the Dragon Scale. I never thought you would need to wish for it.

**Bass** : _(In Dragon Language)_No Master Shenron. I can track it down myself but I will need your assistance in the future. For now I need you to separate the Dragonballs from Kakarot without damage to either. And then I need you to bring Kakarot and King Piccolo back to life. Can you do that?

**Shenron** : Yes I can but once I do my life will once again be bound to the previous guardian. Inform them about that Bass. I have full faith that you will one day find the scale and defeat your arch nemesis. He was also one of my favorites Bass. Remember do not take him lightly. Your wish is granted.__

(The classic brightening of the eyes of Shenron and the Halos on Kakarot and King Piccolo disappear and the Dragonballs come out of the respective parts through which they went in. {Ref : Last episode of GT}_ They fall to the ground and turn into stone.)_****

Kakarot : Its done. I am alive._(Looks at King Piccolo)_ You are alive too. _(Looks towards Bass)_Thank you um.. what's your name?

**Bass** : Bass. Bass Netto of The Shenron Dynasty. I will be watching you.__

(As soon as he finished saying that, he turned into white disfigured light and sped away. Once again everyone was dumbfounded. Kakarot quickly realized that the situation on Earth was getting worse and they needed to move. While this was happening back on Earth.)****

Raditz : _(Sensing the presence of General Sladhog)_ That bastard. He is here. General Sladhog. He wont escape this time.

**Tien** : Wait. Aren't you powerless against myrines?

**Raditz** : Only on their ship. I sense that he is somewhere near and there are a lot of other powers with him. The myrine ship is nowhere near that is for sure. So this is my first clear shot at him and I am not going to let this opportunity go. I suggest all of you stay hidden. And witness this technique.__

(As he said that he started turning into white light much like the Teleportus Charm of Bass and sped off. Meanwhile on the planet of the Kais.)****

Kakarot : Okay. _(Exhales with a slight nervousness)_ This is it. Gohan, Goten, Krillin and everyone else need me. So _(Holds King Piccolo's arm)_ Time to play

(Kakarot uses instant transmission and heads towards the site where Alpha is standing against Beta, Gamma, Zeta and Sladhog)

Alpha : So which one of you pathetic creatures wants o suffer my wrath first?

**Gamma** : _(Looks towards Beta)_I will go first. Should be unspoiled fun.

**Beta** : Okay. Don't disappoint me Gamma.__

(Gamma was just about to start charging towards Alpha and just then everyone fell a huge pressure of power coming towards them. In the next instant from the left came a flash of light and Raditz was standing about 3 feet away from General Sladhog. In the exact same moment Kakarot and King Piccolo came from the left and were standing 3 feet away from Beta and Zeta. Gamma stopped in his tracks. Raditz and Kakarot look at each other and were surprised then realized that they had common enemies.)****

General Sladhog : _(Looking towards Raditz)_ Is there anyway that I could possibly get rid of you for once?

**Beta** : You green man and the buffoon in the orange dress. If you do not get out of our way you will be blown to bits.

**Kakarot and Raditz** : _(In a unanimous resounding tone)_ Now you are going to witness the power of a super saiya-jin.****

[End of chp 11 : A little long but expecting some comments about the new character Bass. He is just making a Cameo in this Fic but I want to use him later. Feel free to criticize. I expect some doubts but don't know what they could be so haven't clarified myself. Teaser for the next chapter  
{Trailer : Next time on DB Crisis Saiyans and Navneets lock fists and the arrival of a new foe might tip the scales in the favour of the myrines in " A Kingly Encounter " }]


	12. A KINGLY ENCOUNTER

**Chp 12 : A Kingly Encounter**

Beta : Where are these monkeys falling from anyway?_(Looking at Raditz)_ I couldn't even sense the white cloud? _(Looking at Kakarot)_And who taught this ape Instant Transmission? Alright that's enough. Sladhog and Zeta you take on the him _(Pointing at Raditz)_ I will tackle the other Saiya-jin. Gamma take care of the Namek.  
Everyone got what they are supposed to do?

**General Sladhog** : Wait. I don't need no help. The Saiya-jin is all mine. Your silent friend can rest this one out or take on that other **blue skinned friend ****Zeta** :_(Emotionless face continues looking at Alpha)_ **General Sladhog** : What is with this guy?

**Zeta** : _(Looking at Alpha in a threatening tone)_ On guard.__

(Zeta disappears. He appears behind Alpha. Alpha swings his arms backwards but Zeta disappears before it connects. Zeta appears to the right and drives his leg into Alpha but Alpha takes his feet off the ground and catches Zeta's leg and throws him towards a tree headfirst. Zeta shifts his weight and does a forward flip and puts his legs to the tree and jumps back towards Alpha. He goes for a punch to the face but Alpha blocks it and both start throwing punches at each other. They can't hit each other as both block each others every move. As they are fighting Raditz was distracted and General Sladhog charges towards Raditz and lands a hard punch to the right side of the face that knocks Raditz to the ground. He follows it up and drives his knee into Raditz's torso. He continues punching Raditz left and right in the face. Kakarot dropkicks Sladhog's face which causes him to go flying off. Beta cuts in and starts throwing punches at Kakarot but he keeps dodging them. Beta flies away and Sladhog flies in towards Kakarot to punch him in the face but Kakarot ducks and goes for a puch to Sladhogs torso but he dodges and moves back. Kakarot goes after him and Beta comes in from behind.

_Beta goes for a kick to the right side of Kakarots torso but Kakarot blocked it with his right hand. Sladhog tries a double axe handle to Kakarots head. Kakarot blocks it with his left hand. He ducks and hits Sladhog in the abdomen with his right hand and Beta with his left leg in the chest and swung his right leg which hit Sladhog's left cheek and Beta's throat and both of them fall to the ground. Gamma tries to charge towards Kakarot but King Piccolo appears in between and fires a point blank energy blast right at Gamma's face. Gamma falls to the ground. Zeta and Alpha are still fighting oblivious about what is happening. Zeta gets distracted by seeing Beta fallen and Alpha seizes this opportunity and goes for punch to the nose which Zeta blocks it by bending backwards and grabs hold of Alpha's hand when his arm is exposed a bit more than usual. That's when Kakarot notices something on Zeta's arm and looks astonished. He immediately cuts in between Alpha and Zeta facing towards Zeta. Alpha and Zeta stop in their tracks. Kakarot stares at Zeta. It is as if Zeta realizes what Kakarot wants to say and disappears. He picks up Beta and Gamma and flies away. While going he looks towards Kakarot with an angry look. Kakarot looks back at him with a stern face. Alpha looks towards Kakarot with a surprised look.)_****

Alpha : Why did you interfere in my fight?

**Kakarot** : Relax. I am Goku. That's Raditz and he is King Piccolo. He is a Namek and we are Saiya-jins. You are Alpha Navneet right. We might need your help.

**Alpha** : For what?

**General Sladhog** : _(Dusting himself and standing up)_ He has arrived. Finally King Jekro has come here. Man _( With a confident smirk on his face)_ now you guys are in a heap of trouble, especially you _(Looking at Raditz)_ He was determined that next time he saw you he was going to annihilate you.

**Alpha** : Wait a minute, you aren't even in a position to defend yourself what difference does it make how powerful this Jerko is.

**General Sladhog** : _(Irritated)_ Its Jekro. J-E-K-R-O. And don't you worry about me. I am out of here right now_(Winks at Alpha)_

(In the next second, a huge smokescreen covered General Sladhog. When it cleared there was no sign of anyone there.)****

Kakarot : Wait a second how did he do that? I didn't even sense anyone.

**Raditz** : It is one of the myronian specialties. They can escape without a trace. So bro.._(With an elder brother look on his face)_ How have you been all these years? I hear you have achieved SSJ4. You better be at your best now that Sladhog and Jekro are going to be united. Together they are more than just formidable threat. I was able to fight them off only because of Prince Zenob.__

(As soon as he said Prince Zenob Alpha was startled.)****

Raditz : Last I know Prince Zenob and King Vegeta were abducted but I don't even know who abducted them.

**Kakarot** : King Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta's dad? He is still alive?

**Raditz** : No he escaped from hell just as I did.

**Alpha** : King Vegeta and Prince Zenob? Oh my God. He is the one who trained me.

**Raditz and Kakarot** : Who? __

(They look at each other with an exclamation on how they always resonate.)** Alpha** : King Vegeta. He is the one responsible for my development in power. He introduced me to the training methods that the saiya-jins under his rule followed.

**Raditz **: Wait King Vegeta is on your planet right now. Is Prince Zenob with him?

**Alpha **: No. When we found King Vegeta on Painwuld, he was found bruised and battle weary. Apparently he was ambushed by Omega Navneet. But he fought him off.

**Raditz** : Omega Navneet? Was he by any chance captured by myrines?

**Alpha **: As a matter of fact he was. But how did you know that.

**Raditz **: I will tell you some other time. But last I know King Vegeta was with Prince Zenob, a Navneet-now that I have seen you I see the resemblance, and a Yardrag.

**Alpha** : When my soldiers found him, he was alone. Nobody with him?

**Raditz **: Damn it. That was the last thread I had of finding Prince Zenob. Where is King Vegeta? Maybe he knows what happened to him?

**Alpha** : He should be here by now. I told my communication officers to summon him.

**Raditz** : Ok. Let's go. Kakarot find Gohan, and the two kids. I think they are somewhere on the myrine ship. They were captured right after my fight with them.

**Kakarot **: What about Prince Vegeta?

**Raditz** : He was captured too, but he was in worse state than the boys.

**Kakarot** : Ok. I will check it out. But we better move fast. I don't think that Sladhog was bluffing about that Jekro's arrival.__

(As he said that Raditz and Alpha flew away. Kakarot used instant transmission and went to the planet of the Kais and brought back Piccolo. Then he, Piccolo and King Piccolo flew towards the myrine spaceship. When they reached there they saw huge numbers of myrines outside the spaceship. On a stage atop the spaceship, was a man standing facing towards them. He looked almost exactly like General Sladhog except for scar which ran diagonally from above the right eye to the bottom left of the lips. They could sense a huge amount of energy from him more than Sladhog's. His power was far greater than Piccolo's and King Piccolo's. Although Kakarot was stronger but from what they had seen from the other world it wasn't safe for a saiya-jin to go too close to the myrine spaceship. With a harsh and insulting tone the figure spoke.)****

King Jekro : So who was responsible for letting those three saiya-jins slip away. And what happened to the fourth strong one? __

(A myrine soldier comes forward.)****

Soldier : Sir I….__

(Before he could finish he was blown to bits.)

**King Jekro** : I assume he was responsible. Now lets get down to business. How many saiya-jins are left alive? The myrine cause cannot be fulfilled until all the saiya-jins are annihilated. Now make all the arrangements. Go. _(To a soldier next to him)_ How is Sladhog. Is he completely rejuvenated yet?

**Soldier** : _(Panics and stammers while answering)_ N. sir.

**King Jekro** : Well get to it. I want him healed as fast as…wait what is that?__

(He looks right and left as if he is looking for something. He disappears. All the myrine guards are puzzled. King Jekro suddenly appeared behind Kakarot and landed a kick rick on the back of his head. Kakarot went flying towards the myrine soldiers. Piccolo and King Piccolo are stunned. Before they can move King Jekro throws a punch at Piccolo's nose. King Piccolo blocked it with a fist and pushed King Jekro back a bit. Then Piccolo and King Piccolo flew towards Kakarot and helped him to his feet. King Jekro charges towards them. Kakarot is still hurt from the blow to the head but still he steps forward and gives out a loud scream and goes to SSJ2. As soon as King Jekro realized that he was a saiya-jin he signaled at a select group of his soldiers. They fired together towards Kakarot. It was the same beam of light that had engulfed Gohan, Goten Trunks and Prince Vegeta and sapped their strength. Within moments Kakarot fell to the ground. King Jekro gave out a smirk and charged towards Piccolo and King Piccolo. King Piccolo held Piccolo's hand and threw him towards Jekro. Jekro was caught off guard and Piccolo connected with a fist to left cheek of Jekro. King Piccolo jumped over Piccolo and landed a dropkick to the left bicep of Jekro. Jekro was pushed back when Piccolo and King Piccolo simultaneously land their left and right fists square on Jekro's nose. He is pushed back straight into a mountain. Piccolo and King Piccolo stand side by side.

_They look at each other and give out a small smirk Piccolo extends his right hand and King Piccolo extends his left hand. Both nod. Then a huge yellow blast comes out of each of their hands._{Ref : Similar to Nail's surprise attack on Frieza when they are fighting in DBZ Ginyu Saga}_ A cloud of smoke rises. When it clears the entire myrine army has been wiped out. Jekro gets back to his feet and is stunned. He charges at the two Nameks once again and suddenly gets knocked to the ground again.)_****

Gohan : So Sladhog how do you like your chances now?

**Piccolo** : _(With a surprised but relieved look)_ Gohan. Goten and Trunks. Glad to see all of you are alive. And that isn't Sladhog. It is King Jekro.

**Gohan **: Sladhog, Jekro who named these guys anyway? Well then what are we waiting for? Lets finish him off befor..__

(General Sladhog flies in and helps King Jekro get to his feet.)****

General Sladhog : So the entire myrine army was wiped out huh? _(Laughs out)_ Well we didn't need them anyway. Come on now get up and we will show them what it means to face the wrath of the Lords of Myronia.. brother

**King Jekro** : Ha ha ha. You want do our usual routine or just skip to our surprise.

**General Sladhog **: I think we have a credible threat here so lets cut the warm up and go straight into it.__

(Saying so they stand beside each other and power up. Everyone assumes a fighting pose. A huge energy wave rises from around Jekro and Sladhog and a confident undeterred sadistic smile is seen on their faces.)

**[End of chapter 12. I finally started describing fights and it was as hard as I thought. I tried my best. Expecting comments at least on this one because I have clarified two things in this chapter namely the appearance of Navneets which I had already described earlier in the chapter Raditz's Tale-II and the connection between King Vegeta and the Navneets.  
Plus I want to see if everyone was able to imagine the fight scenes. Keep commenting  
{Trailer : Next time on Dragon Ball Crisis Jekro and Sladhog have some familiar but dangerous tricks up their sleeves and the involvement of the Navneets leads to all hell breaking loose.}]**


	13. POWER STRUGGLE

**Chp 13 : " Power Struggle "**__

(Jekro extended his right hand rightwards and Sladhog extends his left hand leftwards. They both power up to maximum and in a resounding high pitch tone they say.)****

General Sladhog and King Jekro : FUSE NOW!__

(Huge flash of light. Next instant there was only one person standing on the spot in between them. Since Jekro and Sladhog were completely identical except for the scar, the fused myrine looked exactly like them and the scar was present from the top of the right eye to the nose. In a dual tone which was a mixture of the voices of King Jekro and General Sladhog.)****

Fused Person : Did you enjoy the light show? Must be curious about my name right? I am SladRo {Very sorry couldn't come up with anything better. What's in the name right?}  
And now _(With that unmistakable Sladhog and Jekro smirk)_ enjoy the fireworks.__

(SladRo flew up in the air. He extended both arms and shot two huge energy blasts that engulfed the entire area around him. A huge smoke arose. When it cleared everyone had their heads covered. No one was hurt but huge craters were formed around everyone. It was a tease blast. Then SladRo disappeared. He appeared behind King Piccolo and Piccolo and punched them to the ground. He appeared in front of Kakarot who was still a bit weak from the previous attack so he was unable to defend himself and got kicked to the side of the face by SladRo. He stood his ground but fell back a little.)****

SladRo : So this saiya-jin is stronger than the average lot I see.

_(Just then Gohan appeared right in front of SladRo and threw a punch at his face. SladRo was caught off-guard but tilted his head to the right and caught Gohan's right arm with his right hand turned and planted an elbow to Gohan's nose. Gohan gets pushed back but lifts his right leg but SladRo catches it with his right hand and lifts his left leg to kick Gohan in the chest but then Goten catches it with his right hand and Trunks lands both his legs in SladRo's abdomen. Goten flings SladRo's left leg upwards and Goten and Trunks simultaneously go for punches to his torso but SladRo catches both their fists while Gohan is thrown free and charges towards SladRo but SladRo extends his hands sidewards and kicks Gohan right in the forehead with his right leg sideways. Then he catches Goten and Trunks by the back of the head and bumps both their foreheads against each other and throws them to the ground. Gohan also lands on the ground just besides them as a result of the earlier kick by SladRo. Everyone who was watching this skirmish was amazed at the quick reactions of SladRo. SladRo descends to the ground. By this time King Piccolo, Piccolo and Kakarot are back on their feet. SladRo looks at Gohan, Goten and Trunks who are just starting to get up.)_****

SladRo : You three could pose a formidable challenge together. _(Takes a look at everyone including King Piccolo, Piccolo, Kakarot, Gohan, Goten and Trunks)_ We could have trouble if all of you attack together. __

(Then an echo was heard from the air).****

? : Don't worry JekHog. We are here.__

(Everyone looks up and they see Beta and Gamma along with a bunch of Navneets with S written on their turbans. They are all carrying guns similar to those which the myrine soldiers were carrying.)****

SladRo : The name is SLADRO.

**Beta** : Yeah, Yeah sorry. Alright Navneet-Ses concentrate your fire on the saiya-jins.

_(All of the Navneet-Ses fire in groups at Kakarot, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. They bombarded them for about one minute continuously and then Kakarot completely collapsed and fell to the ground while Gohan, Goten and Trunks had more than half of their strength sapped. King Piccolo and Piccolo charged towards the Navneet-Ses but SladRo appeared right in front of them and cut them off. Meanwhile Beta knocked the lights out of Gohan. King Piccolo opened his mouth wide and suddenly emitted a huge energy wave from his mouth. SladRo barely blocked it by covering his face when Piccolo charged up his special beam cannon and fired at SladRo's chest at point blank range. SladRo was thrown away and Piccolo and King Piccolo once again charged up huge energy waves in their hands and opened fire on the Navneet-Ses and wiped them out with a single blast. Beta and Gamma also felt the effects and were pushed back. Trunks and Goten still had a little energy left. SladRo got up and charged towards the two Nameks. Piccolo turned towards Goten and Trunks.)_****

Piccolo : Alright you two. Time for you know what. Right NOW! __

(And so Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded. They stood six feet apart and..)****

Goten : Ready Trunks.

**Trunks **: It's been a while Goten but I think we still got it. We need to try our hardest alright?

**Goten **: Ya.__

(And so Goten and Trunks did their patented Fusion Dance.)****

Goten and Trunks : FUUUU-SIONN-HAAAA__

(A huge flash ensued. Massive amounts of energy was released and when the light died down, a teenage warrior with black spike hair I the front and purple at the back, with a black sleeveless jacket and white trousers stood with a smirk on his face.) ****

Gotenks : He he he. I am back baby. Oh Yeah!

**SladRo** : Fusion? This could be dangerous. Ok take this.

_(He released a huge energy blast straight towards Gotenks. Gotenks flew up high to dodge it but still felt some effects of the blast hitting the ground. He had a serious look on his face all of a sudden.)_****

Gotenks : Man that ugly guy means business. Alright time for my favorite trick. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.__

(And the familiar looking ghost came out of his mouth only he was in his teens. He charged towards SladRo.)****

SladRo : What the..__

(He couldn't complete his sentence and the ghost crashed into him and a huge explosion followed and SladRo was covered in smoke.)****

Piccolo : Gotenks, that blast wasn't enough. Now power-up to maximum at once.

**Gotenks** : Man Piccolo hasn't changed at all. Alright. Now for my grand technique. TA-DAAAAAA HOOOOOO {Ref : Imagine the scene when Gotenks and Piccolo are trapped in the hyperbolic time chamber and Gotenks ascends to SSJ3 for the first time.}__

(Gotenks bends forward and powers up. His hair keeps on growing till it is knee long. A flash of light later a teenage SSJ3 Gotenks was floating in mid air. He appeared besides Piccolo and King Piccolo.)****

Gotenks : Hey Piccolo, long time no see.

**Piccolo** : Yeah. I haven't had to tolerate you for such a long time I had forgotten how annoying your presence was.

**Gotenks** : Haven't changed at all pointy ears. Still don't know how to lighten up.

**King Piccolo** : Fools, this is not time for re-unions. Watch out.__

(SladRo charges towards them. Piccolo and King Piccolo cross their arms and extend them side ways which emits an energy wave straight at SladRo. He stops in his tracks and both waves go past him from left and right.. Gotenks goes head on for a kick to the face and stops. He then rolls out his tongue and teases SladRo like a kid. Just then King Piccolo charges from above him and goes head first towards SladRo's chest. SladRo moves downwards and receives a hard kick to the gut by Piccolo.

_He gets pushed back and King Piccolo's head connects with SladRo's chest. Gotenks, then appears right in front of SladRo and releases a massive energy blast right to the face of SladRo. As SladRo is getting pushed back due to the blast, King Piccolo catches hold of SladRo's left hand while Piccolo grabbed SladRo's right hand and they pelted their left and right knees respectively into SladRo's torso but didn't let go of him. SladRo felt considerable pain. Just then Gotenks comes in with another blast ready in his hand but SladRo shifts his weight and raises his feet to knock out the energy out of Gotenks' hands and releases two sizable energy blasts from each of his hands causing Piccolo and King Piccolo to release him. He flies upwards and Piccolo throws a wild punch but SladRo catches it and slingshots Piccolo to the ground. King Piccolo releases a blast but SladRo easily deflects it off. Gotenks charges in and SladRo and Gotenks exchange punches. Neither is able to hit the other. SladRo suddenly catches Gotenks by the throat and is choking him when suddenly.)_****

Gohan : Masenko-Ha.__

(Goahn releases an energy wave which connects and Gotenks is set free. Gohan appears besides Gotenks. He powers up to SSJ2 in an instant. Gotenks and Gohan both disappear. SladRo turns around expecting them to appear behind him. But they both are standing side ways but at a distance and powering up.)_****_

Gohan_ : Gotenks. You know what to do right?_

_**Gotenks**__ : Absolutely. Let's do it._

(Both of them bring their palms together and put them sideways.)_****_

Gotenks and Gohan_ : (Ina resounding and unanimous tone)_KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE…..__

(SladRo realizes what is going on but its too late.)_****_

Gotenks and Gohan_ : HAAAA._

(SladRo is caught in the blast and can do little about it. He crashes into the ground. Everyone can sense that his power been cut in less than half.

_Gohan realizes that they have to keep the attack on him so he charges towards the fallen SladRo. Gotenks joins in the charge. Both of them charge energy blasts in their hands and throw them at SladRo with full force. A huge blast occurs and lots of smoke arises from the ground. When the smoke cleared Gohan and Goten couldn't believe their eyes. Piccolo and King Piccolo gazed and were shocked as well. SladRo had separated into Sladhog and Jekro again. Beta and Gamma appeared besides them and helped them up. Gotenks also split into Goten and Trunks as 30 minutes were up. Our heroes heaved a sigh of relief that Sladhog and Jekro had split back.)_****

General Sladhog : Damn. We let our combined power fall too low.

**Gohan** : _(Seemed as though he didn't fully understand what Sladhog said)_ What do you mean?

**General Sladhog** : The limits of myronian fusion is power. We myrines can stay fused as long as we have power beyond a basic level. If it falls below that we separate and cant fuse again till we regain our strength.

**Beta** : But without your combined strength, I don't think we can win against all of these guys.

**General Sladhog** : Hey where is that silent warrior?

**Beta** : You mean Zeta? We don't know last I remember we were fighting with the Namek and those two saiya-jins with Alpha and then we were back on the ship and Zeta was nowhere to be found.

**Gohan** : _(With a small grin on his face.)_Ha… face it Sladhog, you are outclassed. Without your fused form, you can't stand up to Piccolo, King Piccolo Goten Trunks and me. And it seems you don't have those machines that weaken us anymore.

**General Sladhog** : _(With an angered look)_ You pathetic saiya-jin. You have no idea what myrines are capable of.

**King Jekro** : Sladhog. Time for Plan B.

**General Sladhog** : _(Towards King Jekro with a puzzled look)_ We don't have enough energy. It won't work.

**King Jekro** : Can you think of anything else Sladhog?

**General Sladhog** : Grrrr…Alright let's go.__

(They both appear right beside each other and begin powering up.)****

Piccolo : They are up to something. Come on we have to stop them.__

(Piccolo and King Piccolo charge towards them. Sladhog and Jekro reach their maximum in that state and together emit a massive energy beam. It grows bigger and bigger and charges towards everyone. Piccolo and King Piccolo realize the power of this energy wave and stop in their tracks and cover up. The beam engulfs them and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, the fallen Kakarot as well as Beta and Gamma. A huge explosion takes place. After the smoke clears, everyone is down except King Piccolo and Piccolo but they too are roughed up and have lost a lot of energy. King Jekro and General Sladhog are breathing heavily and don't appear to have any strength left.)****

Piccolo : So your plan was to weaken everyone including yourself. But I still have enough left to take you both out.

**General Sladhog**: _(To himself)_ He is right. We put everything in that attack. Even those imbecile Navneets are down because of our attack. The Namek is going to defeat us.__

(Just then Piccolo is knocked in his head. He goes flying into King Piccolo and both of them fall to the ground.)****

Zeta : _(With his quintessential silent look staring towards Kakarot)_..

**General Sladhog** : Oh…return of the silent stuck-up. Well just in time to save us.

**Zeta** : _(Turns towards Sladhog and Jekro with an angry face)_

**General Sladhog** : _(Knowing that in his current state he and Jekro can't match up to him)_ Woah. Easy tough guy I was just kidding.__

(Zeta raises his right arm and points it towards Jekro and Sladhog. They are both terrified. Zeta releases energy and the myrines cover up but they soon realize that the energy is not hurting them, it is curing them. _As Zeta is doing this Alpha arrives at the battle field. He sees Zeta helping Sladhog and Jekro and is shocked. Zeta finishes healing Jekro and Sladhog and charges at Alpha. Alpha blocks it and they start their skirmish. Meanwhile Sladhog and Jekro are healed and they see that they can pick from four saiya-jins and two Nameks as their rag-dolls. They power up again and release two more energy blasts not as huge as before but big enough to annihilate all the fallen heroes when suddenly, the blasts are repelled by two other blasts of blue and yellow shades. Sladhog and Jekro are surprised. They look around but find no one. Then they hear something)_****

? : KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA

**?-2** : TRI-BEAM-HAAAAAAAA__

(Two more energy blasts come towards Sladhog and Jekro and they block it with both their hands.) ****

Gohan : Its Krillin, Tien, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Yamcha's not here

**Krillin**: _(Landing right besides Gohan)_ Hey bro looks like you are really roughed up. Sorry I don't have any senzu beans right now. Yamcha has gone to get some from Korin. I think we can hold up until Raditz gets here.

**Tien** : Krillin watch out.__

(Sladhog and Jekro come at them. But Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. transform to SSJ and head straight towards Jekro and Sladhog but the myrines stop and catch the two young super saiya-jins and land hard straight punches to their noses thus causing them to descend back to normal form and throw tem towards Krillin and Tien. Krillin and Tein catch them before they fall to the ground but in that momentary distraction Sladhog and Jekro connect with a solid head butt to their foreheads and everyone falls down again.)****

General Sladhog : Haa… they keep on appearing and getting knocked down. I think its best if we start terminating them one by one. __

(Vegeta Jr. starts to get up and goes for a surprise attack to Sladhog but he misses and Sladhogs spears Vegeta Jr. right into a nearby mountain.)

**Trunks** : _(Just barely able to get up)_Vegeta. Nooooo.__

(Jekro catches hold of him and throws him back to the ground. Screen divides into two showing Sladhog standing over Vegeta Jr. and Jekro standing over Trunks. Both of them have their backs to each other.)****

General Sladhog and King Jekro : Goodbye pest.__

(Just then they feel a huge power each standing behind them.{Ref : Imagine the scene when Sirius Black shows up behind Lucious Malfoy in Harry Potter : Order of the Phoenix}_They feel both of those huge powers walking towards them and they turn around. The screen divides in two parts again. The two huge powers have exactly identical faces except one of them has a moustache with a French beard and the other doesn't. In a resonating tone they say together.)_****

? and ?-2 : Step away from my descendent.__

(Both of them land a hard punch to the sides of the faces of Sladhog and Jekro causing them to fall down away from Trunks and Vegeta Jr. The screen shows _**King Vegeta**__ standing besides Trunks and __**Prince Vegeta**__ standing besides Vegeta Jr. The father and son look at each other and are shocked.)_****

[End of chapter 13. Seems a bit long to me. Also feels like I am rushing with the scenarios but I want a good build up for the final fight. Ok not sure about what comments you might have. But please tell me if something is out of place so that I can fix it. Also I forgot to mention next chapter's name last time so sorry about that. Ok here is the teaser for the next chapter " The Dragon Warriors Collide "  
{Trailer : Next time on Dragon Ball Crisis, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta reunite but revelations about the Dragon warriors leads to a showdown that rocks the foundations of Earth's core and a new threat is revealed,}]


	14. THE DRAGON WARRIORS COLLIDE

**Chp 14 : " The Dragon Warriors Collide "**

Prince Vegeta :_(With a happy and shocked face)_ Father… you are alive.

**King Vegeta** : Yes son. Raditz was mainly responsible for it. Long story. We will catch up later. For now lets show these two clowns what saiya-jins can do.

**Prince Vegeta** : Are you sure father? These guys are formidable for you in your current state.

**King Vegeta** : Well then I guess I will just have to go super..__

(With a small smirk King Vegeta gave out a huge shout and ascended to SSJ. Prince Vegeta is surprised but regains his composure and himself ascends to SSJ2. He gives a childish competitive grin to his father and his father replies with a laugh and starts raising his power.)****

Prince Vegeta : Father … have you gone beyond?

**King Vegeta** : There is a lot for you to learn about the concepts of power son.__

(As he said that he was continuously raising his power. With a huge flash of light King Vegeta was standing as SSJ2. General Sladhog and King Jekro had gotten to their feet and were awed at the energy they were sensing from King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta.)****

King Jekro : Sladhog … if this goes on we won't stand a chance against these two monkeys who oddly look a lot similar.

**General Sladhog** : Wait … hey we are recovered and can fuse now.

**King Jekro** : What are you waiting for then?__

(General Sladhog and King Jekro stand besides each other and extend their right and left hands respectively.)****

Piccolo : Wait. Prince Vegeta you have to stop them from fusing. It took the combined powers of Gotenks and Gohan to stop them.

**Prince Vegeta** : What do you say father? Do we give them a taste of royalty?

**King Vegeta** : Gladly son.__

(Both begin to charge huge energy beams in their hands. Vegeta has his hads spread for the Final Flash and King Vegeta has his right hand extended in front. With a huge grunt both release massive energies. )

**Prince Vegeta** : FINALLL-FLASHHH.

**King Vegeta** : TAKE THIS.__

(Huge amounts of energies mix with each other and engulf the two myrines. The huge beam shoots up in the sky and disappears in space. The royal saiya-jins were careful enough not to do any damage to the planet. When the beam passed King Jekro and General Sladhog were visible again. They had covered up i.e. crossed their arms around their chest and snuck their heads between. Their armor was partially destroyed and their energy had taken a nose down.)****

Prince Vegeta : Wow. They actually survived. But another attack will seal their fate.

**General Sladhog** : You know for all the years I have known saiya-jins I always find that their over-confidence is always their undoing.__

(General Sladhog gave a smirk. Once again a huge smokescreen was formed. Sladhog and Jekro tried to escape again in the same way that Sladhog had before. Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta are puzzled. This time when the smoke cleared Sladhog was standing with a scared look on his face and staring him in the eye were Piccolo and King Piccolo. At their feet was Jekro.)****

Piccolo : Did you expect to fool us with the same trick again?

**General Sladhog** : _(Realizing he is vastly outclassed to himself)_ Damn where is that silent Navneet. He was fighting with the other guy but he seems to have vanished. Grrr if I don't think of something fast these pathetic Nameks are going to…__

(And out of nowhere Alpha comes flying down and hits the ground. He is completely torn apart and looks like he is down for the count. Zeta appears right in between the Nameks and Sladhog. He powers up and Piccolo, King Piccolo take a step back. Zeta continues to power up and Piccolo realizes that he and King Piccolo are no match against Zeta. Kakarot starts to get up. He had fallen due to the attack of the Navneet-Ses with the weapon that weakens saiya-jins. He sees Zeta and is shocked that Zeta is trying to help them.)

**Zeta** : _(Staring at Kakarot but then turns his attention towards Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta. His voice is like that of Christian Bale in Batman Begins)_ So it seems that you two are the strongest here right now. Then its you two who I will have to take out to bring **him** here.

**Prince Vegeta** : _(Rage building on the face of the Prince)_You disrespectful imbecile. You won't be able to bring anyone as I am your ugly end.__

(He powered up and charged towards Zeta. Both disappeared. They collided in mid-air above everyone. Prince Vegeta went for a right punch to the chest which Zeta blocked with his left arm and caught Prince Vegeta's throat with his right fist. Prince Vegeta buried both his legs in Zeta's abdomen. Zeta released the throat but caught Prince Vegeta's legs pulled him closer and pelted his knee into the saiya-jin's stomach. He caught Prince Vegeta's right hand with his right fist lifted him a little higher turned and threw him towards Piccolo and King Piccolo. King Vegeta was distracted by this when suddenly Zeta appeared behind him and gave a double-axe handle to the back of the neck of the King. He was knocked out unconscious and dropped to the ground. Prince Vegeta still air-borne controlled himself from crashing into the Nameks. He looked at what Zeta did and was burning with anger.)****

Prince Vegeta : _(Now completely boiling with anger)_ Father._(Turning towards Zeta)_ You coward. He was off-guard. Now I am going to blast you into the oblivion.__

(He kept shouting while his power kept increasing. He flew up and came to the same level as Zeta. He started powering up. It felt like his power was going through the roof.)****

Kakaot : _(To himself)_Is he ascending?__

(His hair started to grow. The power was surging through him but suddenly he stopped. He felt immense pressure in his though hadn't moved from his spot except he had his hands extended forward. _Prince Vegeta stopped powering up and was still in his SSJ2 form. He definitely had felt a hard punch to his gut but Zeta was still in the same spot. Zeta started gathering energy. A huge amount collected in his hand and suddenly it shot out towards Prince Vegeta. He covered up by crossing his hands across his chest when the energy beam started taking shape. It formed a closed fist connected straight and hard with Prince Vegeta's left cheek. It caught him completely off-guard and it also did tremendous damage. Prince Vegeta still recuperating from the pain felt another energy blast come towards him. Prince Vegeta didn't know what to expect. This time the blast shaped up into a leg and encircled Prince Vegeta and kicked him in the back of his head. After this Zeta charged and planted his elbow in Prince Vegeta's nose. Prince Vegeta descended back to his normal form and fell to the ground. Kakarot, King Piccolo and Piccolo who witnessed this couldn't believe what they just saw. Prince Vegeta fell to the ground and was completely unconscious. Zeta saw this and a smirk appeared on his face.)_****

Zeta : _(Staring at Kakarot)_ Did you see what I am capable of? Now call him AT ONCE!

**Kakarot** : Call who? Why are you telling me to call whoever it is? Do I know this guy?

**Zeta** : _(Infuriated at Kakarot he shouts into the sky)_ BASSSS ! Show yourself you coward.

**Kakarot** : So you are his rival then. And the seal I saw while you were fighting Alpha was the dragon seal just like Bass has on his arm. And if I remember correctly they both were the seals of Shenron himself so that means you are his rival.

**Zeta** : Yes that is right._(Turning towards Kakarot)_ Now will you call him?

**Kakarot** : I don't know where he is okay. But I think he heard you when he shouted.

**Zeta** : Hmm. You maybe right. Yes he is coming.

_(And the familiar white cloud approached Zeta. Within moments out stepped Bass. He was still hooded. He turned towards Zeta.)_****

Bass : You realize what you are asking. The magnitude of our fight may not be withstood by this planet.

**Zeta**: Only on one condition will this fight be "safe" for the planet Bass, that's if you don't fight hooded. Let go of the disguise already Bass.

**Bass** : Very well, Zeta. I need this planet to stay intact so I will agree to that. __

(Bass looses the hood on his face. He has dark yellow spiky hair but it tends to fall back instead of staying upright. His face is human like. {Pics posted in my album of "For my fan fiction" please refer to it for description.} Kakarot is amazed at his appearance. Bass starts powering up. Feels as if his power is exactly equal to Zeta's and exceeds the power of an SSJ2. Zeta also has powered up. Both stare at each other and smile. It's as if both of them have been looking forward to fight each other for years. Both scream out facing up at the top of their voice and charge at each other.)****

Zeta : _(To himself)_ Yes Bass. Once again its time to make the world tremble.

**Bass** :_(To himself)_ Master Shenron, please make sure the Earth can withstand the pressure of this fight. __

(Bass fires up a purple energy ball in his right hand. Zeta stops and gathers energy in both his hands. Bass fires and Zeta uses his concentration to give his energy a shape. It turns into **an energy sword**_ and he uses it to deflect Bass' attack. He swings the sword at Bass but misses as Bass moves to his left. The swing causes the ground exactly below the energy sword to crack. Bass plants his right knee in Zeta's gut and connects his right fist with Zeta's left gets pushed back but with his right hand he swings the sword from the left side of Bass going towards his right at the throat area. Bass moves back and the mountain across him which is in the line of the swing reduces to bits. As a result of his evasive maneuver Bass' legs rise up a bit and Zeta catches his right leg with his left hand brings him closer and tries to jab the sword into his chest. But bass catches the sword between both his palms. Just then Zeta releases Bass' left leg and fires a point blank energy blast at Bass' face. Unable to cover up he endures the full extent of the blast and falls back towards the ground. He controls himself, stops and looks up but sees Zeta charging at him. Zeta goes straight for Bass' gut but Bass' jumps up holds the back of the head of Zeta and pelts him with a knee to the face and then swings his left leg which hits the right side of Zeta's waist. He kicks Zeta's right fist even harder which causes Zeta to loose the gathered energy and the energy sword disintegrates. Zeta, visibly angry at this charges an energy in his left hand but before he can release it Bass hits the front elbow joint of Zeta's left hand with his own left fist and bends Zeta's left fist with his right hand hence Zeta's blast hits his own face. While being pushed back as a result of the blast however, Zeta raises his left leg and hits Bass' chin. Bass recovers and goes for Zeta's left cheek with his left leg while Zeta attempts to hit Bass' stomach with his left leg. Both connect with immense force at the same time and both are thrown back. Both are slightly panting after that encounter. Zeta starts gathering energy in his right hand. Bass realized this and made a charge. But Zeta immediately extended his left hand forward and released small energy blasts which started taking shapes of spears and headed straight towards Bass. With such a small dodging distance he had to move really fast but many spears hit him in the face and his body. Zeta stopped the attack. Bass was considerably damaged. He was bruised by the spears. Blood was dripping from his cheeks, left side of the stomach and right thigh. Bass hadn't lost all of his energy though and started to power up an energy blast by bringing both his hands in front and keeping them about six inches apart. Zeta notices this and thinks of charging, but stops in his tracks and instead throws a few more energy spears. Seeing the spears Bass disappears. Zeta searches but is unable to sense Bass. Within seconds he feels a huge energy wave coming towards him from above. He looked up started gathering energy to repel the attack when Bass appeared behind him and released a small but intense beam that went through Zeta's back and came out of his chest. Zeta lost a lot of energy. He was temporarily unable to move because of the pain. Bass disappeared and the huge energy blast hit Zeta. A huge explosion occurred. Zeta was on the ground almost completely powerless. By this time Kakarot, King Piccolo, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. are up. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta are still down. Beta and Gamma have also regained consciousness as have Sladhog and Jekro. Witnessing this combat had left all of them fixated on the fight. Seeing Zeta down gave the Z-gang some relief. At the same time Yamcha arrived with a bag of senzu beans in his hands. Seeing him the Z-fighters were delighted. The Navneets and Myrines were visibly scared. Bass descended to the ground where Zeta was fallen. Bass powered down and picked up Zeta catching him by the robes around his chest. King Vegeta started to recover and rose to his feet. Bass threw Zeta away and turned his back to him.)_****

Bass : _(To himself)_ It can't be. I have never been able to defeat him cleanly. And he has never been outsmarted by anyone. But why would he loose on purpose?

**Zeta** : _(Barely able to get up)_Wondering how you beat me and that too by out-smarting me?

**Bass** : _(Was shocked)_ Why did you loose on purpose?

**Zeta** : Who's to say I lost?__

(Just then another Navneet who was considerably bigger than all the other Navneets everyone had seen appeared out of nowhere besides Beta and Gamma.)****

Kakarot : _(With a surprised look)_ He used Instant transmission to get here.

**Tien** : Are you sure?

**King Vegeta** : _(With a scared look)_ O…o…o..mega Navneet. N..n..n.o…o.__

(Everyone looks at King Vegeta. Alpha just got up and seeing Omega he was shocked. Beta and Gamma are happy to see Omega. Sladhog and Jekro also approach him seeing that he is an ally of Navneets. Omega turns towards Beta.)****

Omega Navneet : _(Voice= Hugh Jackman in X-men Origins: Wolverine)_ Beta. Place your hand on my shoulder._(Turning towards Sladhog and Jekro)_ Keep your hands on my back. Gamma hold on to Beta.__

(Everyone did as he said. Next instant all of them disappeared. Bass saw this but thought it wasn't important. Everyone was distracted by this. When Bass looked back at the spot where Zeta was fallen he was shocked to see that Zeta was nowhere to be found. No one could see him or sense him. Everyone was puzzled.)****

Bass : Zeta …. this isn't over. I will never let you obtain **The Dragon Scale**__

(Bass turned towards the Z-warriors and walked towards them. Yamcha passed around the senzu beans and everyone including King and Prince Vegeta. . Alpha joined in with the group. Everyone was standing around Bass as he began speaking.)****

Bass : Listen up all of you _(In a serious tone)_ I am about to tell you The Legend of the Dragon Scale. This story will change your lives forever.__

(Everyone closes in and listens intently.)

**[End of chapter 14. A short one. I worked real hard on imagining Zeta v/s Bass. I want it to be the next Goku v/s Vegeta. Would like to hear some comments about the fight details. BTW Zeta's ability is kind of like Green Lantern's power ring if anyone is having trouble visualizing. Okay here is the teaser for the next chapter which might be updated sooner if comments keep coming in  
{Trailer : Next time on Db Crisis, Bass' story reveals secrets that send chills down the spines of our heroes and Bass also makes a revelation which endangers the unity of the Z-gang in the next chapter " Concepts Of Power "}]**


	15. CONCEPTS OF POWER

**Chp 15 : " Concepts of Power "**

Bass : As I had revealed on the supreme Kai's planet : many millennia ago, the dragons roamed free on this Earth. Prestigious families worshipped a particular Dragon and the worthy few in the family were trained by that Dragon. These disciples were chosen by Dragons themselves and those who proved that they can inherit the Dragons power were promoted to the next level. See the Dragon's training consists of five levels. The first level is when the Dragon chooses his disciples and they are taught basic martial arts and energy control. We were also enlightened with the history of all the races who consisted of fighters. The next level the students were taught all ancient techniques and spells which the Dragon Warriors of the Old used in epic battles against each other. To pass this level required great inner focus and discipline of the mind. In the history of the Dragons only twenty Dragon students have come to the third level. I am the nineteenth and Zeta is the last. On the third level our physical power was already tremendous. As a comparison you can say that to reach the third level meant that our power level was same as that of a Super Saiya-jin 4.__

(Everyone was dumbstruck at this statement except King Piccolo who didn't know what a SSJ4 was.)****

Gohan : So you are saying that right now you and that Zeta guy have a power level of a SSJ4?

**Bass** : No that was when we reached level three. But right now me and Zeta both are at level four.

**Gohan** : So you are even stronger than a SSJ4?

**Bass** : First you must understand that you all know nothing about power. When you say stronger you mean maximum power level. That is the maximum reading when you power up after your highest transformation, if any. That is what we call physical power. And that is only one-half of the concept. In reality you can only judge whether someone is stronger or not when you consider the other half of the concept- **The Brain**.

**Goku Jr.** _(Whispers to Vegeta Jr.)_ Are you understanding any of this?

**Vegeta Jr.** : _(Whispers back)_ Nopes. But we should wait and listen.

**Bass** : See we were taught during our training on the first level that every living being with a brain has infinite power within him. The problem is that they don't know it. Neither do they know how to unlock it.

**Prince Vegeta** : So you are saying any being with a brain has infinite energy? Even Humans?

**Bass** : Especially humans prince Vegeta.

**Prince Vegeta** : _(With a puzzled look)_Do explain.

**Bass** : Ok I am going to have to start from the beginning. Everyone knows that saiya-jins are by birth better fighters than humans. And also that after every battle, the amount of injuries they suffer contributes to an increase n strength. But does anyone know why this happens?

**King Vegeta** : That's the metabolism of saiya-jins

**Bass** : Yes. But why such a metabolism came into existence. The answer is the brain. Now all of us know that humans only utilize a maximum of 5 % of their total brain capacity. The reason of saiya-jin superiority in fighting is that saiya-jins by birth have the natural capacity to utilize maximum 10 % of their total brain capacity.

**Prince Vegeta** : _(With a slightly surprised look)_ But what does that have anything to do with the increase in strength after every battle.

**Bass** : The reason for that and the reason for the fact that saiya-jins are born with the ability to harness maximum of 10 % of their total brain capacity is the same. You see in the earliest days of the saiya-jin race that is in the first generation of saiya-jins used to fight without reason against anyone and everyone including themselves. Saiya-jins were primitive back then and due to this constant fighting, they used to constantly loose energy. And it took a lot for their bodies to recover. So through evolution the saiya-jin brain adopted this phenomenon of becoming stronger after every fight. This could only be achieved by increasing the maximum potential harnessed by the race.

**Krillin** : So you are saying if humans could harness 10 % of their total capacity they would also become stronger after every fight?

**Bass** : No one can predict that. That was a trait that saiya-jins needed more than wanted in their earliest days of existence. But I know for sure that if humans are able to increase their maximum capacity then they will match up to the saiya-jins in "power"

**Prince Vegeta** : _(Now pissed off in his trademark cross arms stance)_ That's preposterous. Even if a human could match up to a saiya-jin in terms of power –level and speed, there is no way a human could have as much "power" as a super-saiya-jin. Even SSJ let alone SSJ3 or SSJ4.

**Bass** : That's not entirely true Prince Vegeta. Although I cannot be sure about this but if s human is able to increase his brain capacity there is no telling how much his power will rise.

**Prince Vegeta** : Impossible. How can you be so confident about this theory of yours?

**King Vegeta** : No son. This theory is exactly what we did with Alpha Navneet's army. You see when Raditz and I were in the captivity of myrines he told me all about his mind training and how the Zorbians had devised a way to increase his capabilities beyond imagination. So I tried the same with Alpha's armies and that's the reason Alpha was so much stronger than Beta and Gamma.

**Prince Vegeta** : But is ascending to a higher level of SSJ also related to this whole brain-enhancement deal

**Bass** : Yes you see when saiya-jins ascend to the next level of SSJ what happens in actuality is that their maximum brain potential goes up. By exactly how much does it go up I cannot say. Although some of the dragon warriors were taught how to sense what brain level a fighter is at. Zeta is one such fighter. And we were all told what brain level we were at when our training was completed on the third level. I was at 47 % of my full brain potential. Zeta was at 46.5 % at the time.

**King Vegeta** : So this rise in brain potential, is it uniform for everyone?

**Bass** : No. Each person's potential increases according to their efforts and discipline of the mind.

**Krillin** : Ok all this is very confusing. But why are you telling us this? How is this related to this Dragon Scale that you were talking about?

**Bass** :Yes. You see as I was saying at the end of our training at level three, only nine warriors were elevated to level four. Out of which six are ancient warriors whose whereabouts no one knows and the three are of our generation me, Zeta and **Raditz**.__

(Everyone's eyes pop out. Except the Jrs of course. They keep scratching their heads.)****

Kakarot : Raditz is a dragon warrior.

**Bass** : Yes. But he doesn't know it yet. You see a dragon warrior isn't just who has been trained by a dragon or has a seal on his hand. The Zorbians' technological reach was far deeper than anyone could expect. They had our history as well. So they devised a training program for Raditz to mirror our training. They had tried it with their own soldiers as well but no one could withstand it. Raditz however successfully completed the three levels of our training.

**Prince Vegeta** : _(Thinking back at his battle against Raditz)_ So that's why he was able to beat me while I was in SSJ2 and him in Oozaru.

**Yamcha** : _(Very curiously)_ What happens on level four?

**Bass** : Right now we are at level four. Everyone who passes level three has only one goal. Find the Dragon Scale. Finding the Dragon Scale completes level four.

**Tien** : So you haven't found it yet. And you are afraid that Zeta might beat you to it?

**Bass** : No. My concern is that someone other than the Dragon Warriors who have passed level three will find it. You see since Raditz told King Vegeta about this training regime, on the planet of the Navneets many warriors are undergoing this training. The legend of the Dragon scale says that it could be hidden anywhere in the universe. And only one who has the training equivalent to our level three training can control it. However there is no restriction on who can find it.

**Yamcha** : What exactly will happen if some one does find this Dragon Scale? What does it do?

**Bass** : It unlocks the complete 100 % potential of the brain of the person who unleashes its power. Whether the person wants it or not, he is given an infinite power to handle.

**King Piccolo** : How can one unleash its power?

**Bass** : No one knows. No one has ever found it. Legend has it that there once existed nine Dragon Scales. But due to imbalance in the universe caused due to forces like the Dragonballs, Time traveling, inter-dimensional holes etc. many Dragon Scales imploded to maintain balance. By the end of our training we were told that only one whole Dragon Scale is still intact.

**King Piccolo** : One whole?

**Bass** : Yes it is possible that small shards of once whole scales might still be present. These will not unlock the entire brain potential but will increase it substantially.

**King Piccolo** : Do you know about the location of any of these shards?

**Bass** : No. no one does. But since the Dragon Scale is too big a threat Zeta and I were given a clue each to the predicted location. But we haven't figured it out yet.

**King Piccolo** : So that's what you were doing in hell then?

**Bass** : Yes

**Kakarot** : Phew! That's a lot to process for one day. So Bass what do you suggest we do about this. It is clear that Zeta is our main threat.

**Bass** : No. Zeta is my concern I doubt he will interfere in your fight. Your main concern is Omega Navneet

**King Vegeta** : _(With a scared look)_ No. Not Omega.

**Prince Vegeta** : _(Surprised at his father's fear. Turned to Bass and said)_ Why do you say that?

**Bass** : When he appeared I could sense it in him. He has found one of the Dragon Shards. That's why he appeared a little different that the rest of the Navneets.__

(Everyone had concern on their faces now.)****

Krillin : So is he stronger than you Bass?

**Bass**: As I said I don't know how to sense the Brain potential level. But I can tell you this. Even if the shard was 1/10th of the original Dragon Scale, then none of you in your current state would have a chance at beating him.

**Piccolo** : Wait Bass, in your entire discussion you mentioned Dragon warriors, saiya-jins and humans. What about Nameks? What about the Brain potential level of Nameks?

**Bass** : Unfortunately, we did not have any records of the ancient Namek race. So I cant say what level you are at or what effects the Dragon scale or shard might have on a Namek

**King Vegeta** ; _(With a flicker of joy)_ Raditz. Raditz might be able to defeat him.

**Bass** : Yes. Raditz could defeat him.

**Kakarot** : So our only remaining concern then are the myrines, Beta Navneet and Gamma Navneet.

**Alpha** : Don't worry about Beta and Gamma. They are mine to deal with.

**Bass** : No. You have one more thing to worry about. I can sense that among you guys present here, after hearing the tale of the Dragon scale and shards and knowing what it can do, one of you has evil thoughts brewing in his mind.__

(Everyone is taken aback. They start looking at each other. Prince Vegeta is staring at King Piccolo)****

Bass : Yes. There is definitely a person with evil intentions here. I cannot sense exactly who it is. But I can tell you this much, I am having a premonition that this person will betray you when you need him the most unless you find who it is.

During the final showdown, this person will hold the key to victory but will fall to the evil side when he is your only option.

**Kakarot** : Bass, I don't mean to question your abilities but are you absolutely certain about this premonition?

**Bass** : Yes Kakarot. Now I am sorry but I must take your leave. I have to continue my search for the Dragon Scale.__

(Saying so Bass morphs into the white cloud and speeds away. The Z-warriors and Alpha are left standing in deep thought.)****

[Okay end of chapter 15. Science based chapter this one. Difficult to understand I guess. Do comment on whether you understood or not.  
{Trailer : Next time on Db Crisis Earth's Defence forces i.e. The Z-Warriors begin doubting each other and taking advantage of this situation, the myrines ambush them leading to an unwelcomed discovery in " Who is the Traitor? "}]


	16. WHOS IS THE TRAITOR?

**Chp 16 : " Who is the Traitor "**

**Alpha** :_(To Kakarot)_ So who's the traitor?

**Kakarot** : _(With a disturbed puzzled look)_ I can't doubt any of my friends.

**Prince Vegeta** : Come on Kakarot, don't embarrass the saiya-jin race again. Its pretty obvious to me who the traitor is._(Looks at King Piccolo)_

**King Piccolo** : Look I made myself clear on the planet of the Kai's. I have nothing more to say.

**Prince Vegeta** : Well then you wouldn't mind defending yourself against my blast would you? _(Raises his right hand in front of him and gathers energy. Everyone is thrown back and assume a defensive stance. But Kakarot stops Prince Vegeta just in time.)_

**Kakarot** : No Vegeta. Your judgement is wrong this time. I am sure that King Piccolo isn't the traitor.

**Prince Vegeta** : Why you …. _(Signs of anger appear on Prince Vegeta's face. He had the same look he had when he was Majinn Vegeta)_ Look its not like I need you anymore Kakarot. I am strong enough to take care of these stupid myrines and Navneets._(Getting angrier)_ Puny pathetic punks who are nothing more than a piece of garbage._(He flies off in the direction of the lookout. King Vegeta flies fter him.)_

**Kakarot** : _(Still struck with shock about the whole traitor thing)_ Vegeta …

**Piccolo** : Kakarot, let him go. He's going to do the thing he does best. Train for the future. We need to figure this out. But we also need every bit of help we can get against these guys. I am sure you sensed the energy from that bigger Navneet.

**Gohan** : Yeah. That was without a doubt Omega Navneet. None of us alone can beat him. Not even you Dad. Or Prince Vegeta.

**Alpha** : That was indeed Omega. And he is stronger than all of you. I am sorry but I won't be much of an assistance against him. But I will help out against Sladhog and Jekro and even Beta._(His transmitter beeps. He receives a message from his ship.)_ I have to go. But I am sure we will meet again on the battlefield._(He flies off)_

**Yamcha** : Wait … can't we try finding those …. shards that Bass told us about.

**Tien** : No Yamcha. Bass said thy could be dangerous in hands of un trained fighters.

**Krillin** : I think the best thing we can do right now is train.

**Goten and Trunks** : _(Nod together in agreement)_

**Kakarot **: Firstly, Yamcha could you please take the two Jr.s to Master Roshi. They would be safe there.

**Yamcha** : Okay._(To the kids)_ Come on kids follow me.

**Goku Jr.** : We want to help too.

**Vegeta Jr.** : Yes we can fight.

**Kakarot** : No. You two can't help. You would only get in the way. Yamcha, its best if you stay with them at Master Roshi's.

**Yamcha** : Okay Kakarot._(Tells the kids to follow him. They fly away. Yamcha takes a look back at the Z-gang and then continues flying.)_**Kakarot** : Okay, I also agree that training is the only thing we can do right now. Lets head to the lookout. The improved hyperbolic time chamber will serve as a good training ground for all of us.

**Piccolo** : But are we going to continue training in the same way now that we know the secret of the dragon training?

**Gohan** : Good point. But although we know the secret we don't know the method.

_(Supreme Kai through telepathy)_

**Supreme Kai** : I believe we can help with that.

_(Everyone listens in)_

**Supreme Kai** : You see, we have been listening in to all the events going on around. I remember Raditz telling that Prince Zenob had escaped from myronia with a small bunch of Zorbian survivors. So we will track them down. Once they are found they can help us in this battle. Untill then you can continue your usual training. But we may require the assistance of Kakarot to track them down.

**Kakarot** : But I have to train as well. I don'thave enough time to look for them, find them and then start training.

_(Just then they see the white cloud of the teleportus charm)_

**?** : Its okay Kakarot, you continue your training. I can help the Kais locate Prince Zenob. 

_(As everyone is gazing at the cloud with the familiar coarse voice, Raditz steps out of it. He was in his normal form but had a pure white aura around him. And was emanating huge energy. Now everyone was assured that he was the strongest among them.)_

**Raditz** : I would have offered to try and train you people myself. But the Zorbians are an expert at that. Do not worry it won't take more than a day to locate Prince Zenob. When we return prepare to face the harshest and cruelest form of training you have ever undergone. It is after all the way of the Dragon Warrior.

_(Saying so he transformed into the white cloud and flew away towards other world. He had apparently been listening in on Bass and now knew that the training he underwent was that of the Dragon Warrior. Kakarot and others now knew what they had to do. But also that difficult times lay ahead. And there was also the question of who the traitor was if any.)_

**Kakarot** : I hope you can track them down soon and that they can be of valuable assistance. Because right now ….

_(While this was going on Alpha Navneet was on his space ship addressing an army of Navneet-Fs.)_

**Alpha** : All my brave warriors. A great war approaches us. We must do all we can to be ready. We must train like never before. Our enemies are our own brothers led by Beta Navneet. And on their side is Omega Navneet who is stronger than all of us combined. But our greatest enemy is fear. Do not let fear enter your hearts and let courage be your strongest weapon. For the heavens are witness …. 

_(Camera divides into two showing Kakarot on the left and Alpha on the right.)_

**Kakarot and Alpha** : We need everything we can get and more.

_(A seriousness filled both of their faces)_

**[End of chp 16. PHEW! Long long long hiatus due to exams. I am guessing most of the readers have forgot the plot. So might have to read the story once again. This chp is a little short and not in keeping with the trailer I posted in the earlier chp but bear with it. Criticisms welcome as always. "Tongue Out Mateys"  
{Trailer: Next time on DB Crisis, Training begins for our heroes but not known to them the side of evil is brewing a plot that threatens their chances in "Search for the Shards"}]**


End file.
